The Emmett Chronicles
by jlove34
Summary: AU-Twi-Emmett has been stuck in a coven of mated vampires for seven decades. Moving to Forks, WA, was yet another step in the monotonous quest to appear human. Little did Emmett know that in this dreary, little town that he would find his mate-only she's human and terminally ill. Rated M 4 a reason-Graphic lemons & language. 1st chapter is somber, but by all means, do read on!
1. Preface

_This is a very, very short preface. I wanted to throw this out and see if people are interested. But not to worry, on a general basis, my chapters are anywhere between 2k and 8k (those are the chapters that generally include lemons.)_

_This is taste of Emmett's world in an alternate version of Twilight w/ different twists and (eventual) Lemons. Told strictly by Emmett. Characters are slightly OOC _

_*Note: Reviewers have questioned if Emmett will be all broody and masochistic like Edward. The answer is no. On occasion, I start on a somber note, but I promise fun and boisterous Emmett in the next chapter._

* * *

**_"It seems to me we can never give up longing and wishing while we are still alive. There are certain things we feel to be beautiful and good, and we must hunger for them."  
―George Elliot _**

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_**

* * *

**_ Preface_**

* * *

Moving to Forks seemed almost meaningless endeavor the second time around. I despised my imposed purgatory the first time, and I had no doubt that this would be repeat experience. Something about the little town caused me unease. In my opinion, Forks, Washington, was a green sodden nightmare on the best of days, and hell on the worst. I wanted nothing more than to escape the monotonous technicalities of pretending to be human, high school, in particular.

The appeal was quite obvious. Constant rain and cloud cover permitting the lot of us to live almost inconspicuously, allowing Carlisle to carry out his life's work, his mission to heal the population with his enhanced skill, hoping to repent his nature. My father, my sire, was an honorable man, and I fully supported his desires. Despite my reservations, I followed him from place to place without question, caught between heaven and hell in my own attempt to quell the feelings of inadequacy and evil.

Our family unit had lived in some pretty spectacular cities over the years while we escaped the scrutiny of the humans. Ithaca, Boston, and Chicago were only a few of our fabulous destinations. However in each of those cities, we were often on forced quarantine due to the nature of our skin. We could hardly traipse around town sparkling like fucking pixies. This would be frowned upon and would garner unneeded scrutiny from our leaders. So on those rare days that the sun peeked out from beneath its cover, we hid our true selves within the walls of glass, miles away from humanity, fueling rumors and furthered our ostracization. I honestly waited for the hordes of humans to come with pitchforks, priests, and fire like in bygone days of Carlisle's youth.

We hid our very nature from the world, our other worldliness and beauty kept the human population at bay. I didn't enjoy the segregation, as I was a social creature by nature and craved interaction. Whether they be humans or vampires, I wanted to delve into the unique opportunities that presented itself at every turn. However, the humans were wise to keep their distance. Regardless of our diet, we were still deadly predators who had the propensity to regress to our basic nature.

Having yet to find my mate, I found myself delving into despair often, so unlike my nature. On many occasions, I have left the confines of our little coven only to be overwhelmed by my self imposed solitude and the loneliness that resulted from said decision. Being the only un-mated vampire was enough to drive a man insane. It's not as though I've never had sex before. I had on many occasions enjoyed the company of a beautiful woman. There lay my problem. Even though my human memories were quite fuzzy, I remembered the ecstasy and warmth that a partner could provide. However, listening to my coven mates enjoying themselves on a consistent basis was a wholly another issue, all together. So,to my dismay, I sported a constant case of blue balls. Very frustrating and painful—even more so if Jasper and Alice tied one on. The blow back was intense. All manner of creature beware of my empathic brother, otherwise you may suffer the effects of a strong dose of lust and who knows what you would do.

So, color me surprised that on the first day of school, in the midst of feeling sorry for myself, I would find my mate—a human, at that. This would be quite an awkward situation, like trying to steer a herd of cats. I would definitely need to tread lightly. How on god's green earth would I break the news to my family? What about Alice? And moreover, how would I approach the girl?

* * *

Hmmm. Anyone interested? Tell me about it in reviews? Please?

Check out my profile for more stories I'm writing.


	2. Pranks and White Rabbits

Thanks you to all those who reviewed and favorited this story! I'm quite surprised and very pleased at the reception.

If I didn't respond to your review, it was entirely accidental. I always try to thank everyone for taking the time to review.

Next chapter Emmett meets Bella!

_**I mention this once or twice. Credit were credit is due! "God of War" is a phrase coined by IdreamofEddy-**__Colliding Meteors_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Pranks and White rabbits_**

**_Emmett_**

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since our little coven had packed up our personal effects and revisited the tiny, northwest town of Forks, Washington. The seven of us settled comfortably into a large, white house on the outskirts of town, perfectly suited for a family of recluse vampires who required anonymity. With its sweeping glass widows and neatly manicured courtyard, we felt right at home with the opulence of our new dwelling. Which wasn't the case for the majority of our species who still preferred the nomadic lifestyle, our choice of lifestyle and diet afforded us this freedom.

Forks had grown substantially since our last visit, or rather extended stay. New school buildings, paved roads, modern shops, and hundreds of more citizens graced the forested area. Despite my earlier aversion to change, I found myself quite content with my new surroundings. I felt a sense of peace the moment we crossed the county line. For the first time in seven decades, I felt my spirit lighten, a weight lifted, as though something or someone would change the course of my fate. Strangely enough, I knew that something awaited me in this dreary, sodden town and the prospects exited me.

Days after our arrival, Carlisle had applied and accepted a prestigious position at the local hospital, and Esme had resurrected her interior design business, following the enrollment of her five 'children' for our two or three years of wonderful purgatory. School really wasn't entirely dreadful, mundane perhaps, boring definitely, but a necessity, nonetheless. Despite the others' hatred of continually repeating high school, it allowed me the opportunity to revel in my guilty pleasure—human watching. Certainly it was both immoral to unsafe associate ourselves with our natural prey, but regardless of the consequences of such an act, I still enjoyed being immersed alongside the humans. It gave me the opportunity to feel somewhat normal, drink in the simple life rather than fear exposure.

I found being around people was rather cathartic, in a way, to watch the mortals' mill around and enjoy their mundane lives, a plethora of opportunities at their fingertips, prospects that vampires could never achieve. On occasion, I sought refuge amongst them outside of school. Due to our vampiric natures and never aging features, we could never truly integrate into society, and could only live in any one place for a few short years. Yet, even with the threat of exposure constantly looming over my shoulder, I couldn't quell my fascination. While in their presence, I gained a small amount of contentment, a sense of peace that wafted over me. I was home there in the shadows and quite content to stay there.

Women, of course, were indeed my favorite subject to study outside school. Over the years, skirts have slowly became shorter and cleavage more prevalent. What man, human or otherwise, could say they didn't enjoy a beautiful woman with barely there apparel draped across buxom breasts and curvaceous assets? Definitely not me! My only regret in such instances was the change of seasons. Once the warm, lazy days of summer waned the fall brought about the cold front, forcing all those beautiful creatures to cover their creamy, delectable skin—quite a tragedy, in and of itself.

* * *

Dressed and ready for the day, I sat propped up against the headboard of my unused bed listening to my I pod, enjoying the hours before sunrise in relative silence and enjoyable contemplation. Scrolling through the plethora of music that was housed on the tiny device, I found something loud and obnoxious to amp me up for the day. Unfortunately, my silent reverie was interrupted by the all too familiar sounds of mewling and moaning from next door.

I ripped the headphones out of my ears and plunked the device down on my bedside table rather forcefully. I dropped my head in my hands and breathed deeply, attempting to quell my body's response to the audible stimulation. Finally, I couldn't handle the cacophony a moment longer and started to bang loudly on the adjoining wall.

_I swear to god that I'm asking Esme to move my room. If there's no other room in the damned house, I'll fucking live in the garage, for Christ sakes._

"Un-fucking-believable, you two! It's the first day of school, and I've got a boner. Thanks for that. I didn't want one and certainly can't get rid myself of it any time soon. I can't walk into school like this. Do you know how hard it is for me to hide a boner, Eddie? Nope, I suppose you wouldn't know of such a plight, seeing as though you have such a small dick!

"Rosie you don't know what you're missing. Once you took a ride on Emmett's giant sausage, you would never go back. Perhaps, you should trade up to a bigger and better model!" I stifled a laugh under my breath, knowing all too well that I was treading on thin ice with King fuck-ward and the Ice Princess. I couldn't give a rat's ass, though. I heard several feral snarls before the antics resumed. _Damn telepath!_ Fucking serves him right for wading through my thoughts. He was bound to hear something that he didn't like.

"Emmett! Leave your siblings alone and watch you language, young man!" My mother's words were the catalyst and I broke into loud bouts of boisterous laughter, holding my ribs in an attempt to calm myself. If I could shed tears, without a doubt, they would be streaming down my face.

"Sorry, Esme. I'll do better." I wasn't…really sorry, but how could you say anything unkind towards such a sweet woman?

Edward and Rose would be the death of me. The two of them fucked like rabbits. _The honeymoon was over seventy years ago children! _I thought, realizing that Edward would hear every word. _Rabbits? Hmm._ That gave me a wonderfully cunning idea. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of it before. I was almost giddy with anticipation. I had to get the hell out of the house before I spoiled the surprise. It had been weeks since I'd gotten in a good prank on anyone. I have been out of sorts, as of late, and haven't spread around any of the ol' Emmett cheer. It was about fucking time I remedied that. Without a second thought, I sprinted down the stairs and took off towards the forest, nearly ripping the door off its hinge in my haste. My loud footfalls and boisterous laughter created a crescendo throughout the house, swirling about the vaulted ceiling.

Just beyond the outcropping of trees, stood Alice, dressed to the hilt in a short, canary yellow Versace dress and heels. (Don't ask me how I know the designer. She's my best friend, obviously it rubbed off!) She had her hands fully planted on her hips with an all too knowing smile pulling at the corners of her crimson lips. Only the little pixie could chase wild animals in six-inch heels and look like a runway model. I should've realized the little sprite would have seen my decision the moment it crossed my brain. Only she knew whether my devious plan would work.

"Emmett, you conniving little shit!" She shook her head, her hand flying up to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Jas and I were out for a hunt when I saw it. Here I am, my teeth firmly planted in a cougar's throat, and I get this vision about you and two white rabbits. My, my, my! What a clever prank you have concocted in that thick skull of yours. Do you think this is a wise plan? You realize that the two of them will retaliate."

A wry smile broke out across my lips, and I nodded emphatically, wagging my eyebrows. "I don't care, Ali-babe. The prince and princess need to be knocked off their thrones!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Jasper, with a shit-eating grin plastered across his face, as he bound out of the forest with two white rabbits tightly clutched in each fist. The irony of Alice and white rabbits nearly sent me into hysterics. _Alice in Wonderland! Ha!_ I wanted to jump up and down like a little girl, and might have done just that, had Alice not done it for me. After all, I have a burly image to uphold, right? The white beasts, with their piercing crimson eyes, squealed and kicked within my brother's grasp. He held the furry beasts tightly, unwilling to free them and spoil the prank.

"Never bet on the pixie, boy. You will lose every time. Next time we have sex you bettr' think twice about pullin' any pranks. Otherwise, the next time we go huntin', I won' think twice about hittin' you with a powerful wave of lust, resulting in overwhelming urges that must be put to use. Plain and simple, you'll be so keyed up that you'll want to fuck the first thing you see, and bestiality is seriously fucked up, Em," Jasper said proudly, shoving the small creatures into my hands. "You're right, though. Even I'm gettin' tired of our resident royalty's insatiable appetites."

"Fucker, you wouldn't do that to me? Would you?" I scratched my head in frustration. So, not a pleasant thought. I'd prefer to sink my middle leg in something with boobs and a nice ass. No horns, claws, wool, or hooves should be featured in any scenario. I went slack-jawed while I considered the former Major's words. _Eww! What the fuck?_

"Ah, but he would do just that. Moo! "Alice tapped her temple and smiled, giggling as Jasper swept her up into a tight embrace. The two of them burst into laughter at my disgusted expression. "Brother of mine, you better get a move on with those rabbits! Otherwise, your little prank will fall short, so to speak. Then you better run like hell, 'cause Rosalie will be hopping mad." _Oh, the irony of that statement! _

I took off towards the house with my furry beasts of burden, praying that the two of them were still doing the nasty. This prank wouldn't work unless the two of them were tangled in the sheets, if you know what I mean. I burst into the house with my rabbits clutched tightly in my fists. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch, tangled in their own sort of embrace, and looked up when I dashed into the house. Carlisle raised his eyebrows, curious as to why I would bring mammals into a house full of vampires.

"Never mind," I whispered, shaking my head and taking off up the stairs as quietly as possible, pleased to hear that the sexy antics were still in full swing.

I stopped right outside their room and stifled a laugh. This would be an epic prank, sure to make a splash. I shifted the animals and slowly opened the door, glimpsing my sister, Rosalie, bouncing up and down on Eddie's kielbasa like a damned pro. _Shit!_ I had to admit that, minus Edward, the sight was aesthetically pleasing. Any naked boobs are good boobs. Too bad that this little intimate scene would soon turn into utter chaos, like a dog running ape shit through a hen house.

I pushed the door open a smidgen more, shoving the animals into the room and swiftly shutting the door. Sprinting down the hall and swinging my bulky body over the second story railing, I landed soft and leonine on the balls of my feet. I sauntered towards the living room at human speed, pleased with myself, but also listening for the chaos that would soon ensue. Carlisle and Esme were standing against the window, staring out into the forest. They turned and gazed over their shoulder with smug smiles on their faces, attempting to stifle their own giddiness. They strode over to me and Esme pulled me into a tight embrace. My parents, for all intense and purposes, were fucking cool.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, son," Carlisle said humorously, clapping me on the shoulder with appreciation. Carlisle might be stoic and stuffy at times, but the man can sure appreciate a good prank. I loved him for that.

Above me the moaning and groaning ended and quickly turned into something akin to a horror flick, with furious growls and shrieking, to boot. _Let the games begin, children!_

"You haven't lost you touch, dear," Esme snorted, releasing me from her arms.

"Emmett, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Rosalie roared, running down the stairs with a sheet clutched about her naked body and an extremely freaked out bunny in her raised fist. I snorted. Poor thing! _Can bunnies have heart attacks? _

"Aww. Baby brought her wittle bunny to the sleepover!" I scoffed, busting into laughter at the sight before me.

"You better run like hell!" Carlisle whispered, chuckling loudly as he watched me sprint out the door with fervor.

_I've still got it! Score one for Emmett!_

* * *

_So much fun to be had! LOL_

_Hope you had a good laugh! Tell me if you did!_


	3. Victoria Secret, Page 53

AN: So, generally I write Bella in character. I'm soooo bored of that. In 'The Emmett Chronicles', 'Isa' isn't a mousy, shy, clumsy, introvert. In this story our girl is popular and fashion sensible with a twist of prankster, just for fun. And she has lapis lazuli blue eyes. (No, Vamp Diaries, here. I just liked the color and the whimsy of it.) Steph M had no depth of color. All the vamps and humans seemed to have brown eyes.

Thanks for all those reviews and favorites. And thanks for the well wishes. I'm still hanging on.

_**I mention this once or twice. Credit were credit is due! "God of War" is a phrase coined by IdreamofEddy-**__Colliding Meteors_

* * *

"**_Woman is not made to be the admiration of all, but the happiness of one." _**  
**_― Edmund Burke_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM. I'm not Stephanie. I make her characters more fun!*_**

**_ Chapter 3_**

**_Victoria Secret, page 53_**

**_Emmett_**

* * *

One would think that being chased around the yard by a half-naked, buxom blonde would excite me. Generally speaking, naked women excited me—but in this instance, Emmett no likey. Watching Rosalie prance around the yard was hilarious, maybe a tad sexy, alright a lot sexy, but my beaver basher wasn't impressed. The Ice Queen lacked the pizzazz necessary to awaken the venomous, throbbing, python of love, and when Rover doesn't even twitch at the sight of cha-chas, things have gone terribly wrong in Wonderland. Ask Alice. Really ask her! Not about my John Thomas or hooters—ask about Wonderland 'cause I wouldn't be a bit surprised to learn she and Jasper do roll play.

Edward wasn't a bit amused by the bunny antics. Of course, Dick-ward doesn't know whether to scratch his watch or wind his ass, most of the time. I was gunnin' for the rat bastard to dart out of the house with a fucking blow torch to defend his woman's honor. (Or some shit like that) I was itching for a good fight. Not that gerbil boy could hurt me, per say, but his indifference ruined the prank and dampened the mood.

Esme found me in the yard, pouting, and wrapped a tiny arm around my waist, leaning into my chest. "Emmy, don't worry your pretty, little head about this. After all, son, I'm sure you'll find something equally as annoying to tip the scales."

I threw back my head and laughed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, mom!"

* * *

After the overly exciting morning, Edward and Rosalie were pissed and drove to school alone. _Go figure!_ Obviously, neither of our resident royalty wished to either have been seen with or locked in the same vehicle as those of us who participated in 'bunny palooza', consequently coined by Carlisle. _The man is a genius I tell ya'_. The five of us normally car-pooled together so we wouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves, considering all us rather enjoyed our ostentatious vehicles—one example being, Alice's yellow Lamborghini.

In the end, it was all for the best. Jas, Alice, and I rather enjoyed driving to school in my Jeep. The drive was light, airy, and full of laughter. We had a great time rehashing the bunny incident. Alice said she would continue to search the future for any and all situations that could be exploited. My sister was a fierce little angel when she wanted something. If only she was born with wings instead of fangs. Alas, that was not the case, but at least the sprite's heart was pure. That had to count for something. All in all, our little rendezvous was far more enjoyable than any of our emo encounters in Eddie's Volvo. Old men drove Volvo's, and by all means, I wasn't an old man. I looked damned good for a ninety year old man, virile and hung like a horse. _Nay, baby!_

As we pulled into the parking lot, Jasper still regaling me with old war stories and Alice planning our next outing, a bizarre electric current enveloped the cab. It pulsed around me like a heartbeat, causing a touch of vertigo. It seeped through the metal and snaked through my muscles, enveloping my very core with its icy fingers. I had the urge to call Carlisle immediately, on the whole, vampires rarely experience any signs of illness, unless projected by another of our kind. Yet, I didn't call him, because this strange feeling seemed to be only effecting me, and I didn't want to worry him unnecessarily.

I parked the vehicle between a little yellow Mustang and my brother's Volvo. Once I turned the vehicle off, I felt drained and laid my head against steering wheel, taking several deep, unnecessary breaths to attempt to quell the sensation. Jasper and Alice seemed to be totally oblivious, un-phased by the little phenomenon that seemed to only be affecting my body and jumped lithely from the Jeep. I stayed rooted to the spot, muscles locked in place, still reeling from the residual effects of the vertigo.

Alice whipped around and gazed at me, tilting her head to the side as she silently appraised me. "Emmy, what's wrong?"

Pulling myself together, I sat up and attempted a smile. "Ali, I'm fine. Go. You and Jas go. I'll be along in a minute. I just need to look at a couple of things under the hood here. Won't take long, I swear."

Jasper eyed me circumspectly, attempting to ascertain the myriad of emotions that I must have projected. Thankfully, he read between the lines, if you will. He shook his head and grasped her gently by the forearm, swinging her gently towards her and planting a small kiss on her nose. This distracted her from whatever she believed had happened to me and my two siblings made their way toward the outer buildings.

As soon as they were out of sight, I dropped my heavy body against the wheel again and closed my eyes. _What the fuck is happening to me?_ Vampires don't get sick. I lay in that position for what seemed like an extraordinarily long time before the silence was broken.

A small, warm hand brushed my curls off my head, speaking softly near my ear, "Are you alright? You look to be very sick."

I jumped, completely caught of guard. I hadn't felt the girl's presence at all. Apart from her heart beat, this girl had no scent—she didn't seem to exist on vampire radar. I turned my head to the side and audibly gasped. Standing on the foot railing of my jeep, was a tiny brunette with piercing, lapis lazuli blue eyes. She reached up hesitantly, then gained resolve and brushed my hair from my face, laying her hand on my forehead. My skin tingled under her fingertips, and I could feel the crackling electricity within her body.

"You don't seem to have a fever, but you're as cold as a snow pack in Alaska." She giggled at a silent joke and then her lovely features became stoic. "Sit up slowly and then lean you head against the seat….Please? You'll feel better, I promise."

When I didn't move immediately or heed her wishes, I heard a disgusted noise escape her lips. It was almost akin to a growl. If the whole world wasn't fucking spinning, I might have been turned on by her assertiveness. The beautiful girl grabbed me forcefully by the shoulders and pushed me against the seat. Strong little thing. I wasn't exactly a small man.

My head lolled to the side, and I watched in utter fascination as she lightly pulled herself into the cab and sat on my lap, grabbing my hands and curling them against her chest. "Look at me, Emmett! Don't close your eyes! If you close your eyes, you'll fall asleep," she commanded.

_Shit! I didn't know I was closing my eyes. She knows my name. Wait! Vampires don't sleep. Ohm, those eyes are gorgeous. I want to melt into those cerulean pools and bask in her beauty for eternity._

I was only lucid for a few more moments and then nothing. Oblivion.

SMACK!

I came flying upwards and cracked my head on the ceiling of my Jeep. I looked over to see Jasper and Alice standing at my open door. "What the fu…? What happened?"

Alice was staring at me, rubbing furiously at her temples, with the strangest look plastered across her face. "Why don't you tell me? Huh? I was in class and I had a vision that you had been incapacitated. Then the two of us run out here and you are unconscious, but if you were assaulted, then why didn't I see your assailant in my vision? No scent, whatsoever. So strange."

"A human girl was out here with me. She was adorably cute with the loveliest blue eyes this side of heaven. She sat on my lap and her long, auburn hair pooled in my lap. She knew my name and she was running her hands through my hair," I blathered, staring off into space as I recalled her lovely features: high cheekbones, ivory skin, sapphire colored eyes, and full pouty lips

SMACK

My head snapped to the side. Alice's small frame the culprit. "Emmett McCarty! There's something wrong with you! You've gone bat-shit crazy or something. No human girl was out here, and I sure the hell would've smelled her if she sat on your lap. Get yourself together, man!"

"Yeah…wow. I guess…well, I guess I've lost it. I don't know what happened, but I feel fine now. Maybe we should go to class," I said almost despondently, pulling the keys from the ignition and grabbing my bag out of the back seat. Then I sat off behind Alice and Jasper, shaking my head and wondering if I was bat-shit crazy like Ali said.

**_Lunch_**

* * *

Other than my strange blackout in the parking lot and a small sense of unease, the day seemed to be running along fairly smoothly. However, I couldn't stop thinking about the girl. She captured my heart in a moment. One glimpse and I was done. I couldn't look at another woman without comparing that woman to _her_. I didn't even know if she were real or even know her name. Yet, I was already head over heels.

Luckily, I had at least one of my siblings with me at all times. I was comforted by their presence, but I was also relived that I could focus on them rather than the blue eyed brunette from my dream. _Or reality?_

The five of us swept into the lunchroom with graceful strides, rendering everyone in the room silent with awe, jealously, lust, or something akin to all three. I hated this portion of the day. Pretending to be human was bad enough, but acting as though we ate human food was abhorrent. Sadly, it was a necessity to further the mortal charade.

My four siblings sauntered slowly over to an empty table against a large window. It looked promising. It was felt almost like a routine to grab a similar table and stake it for our own, setting there in relative silence and pick at food that we never ate.

I grabbed a tray and made my way through the line loading it up with enough to satisfy the masses that our family unit was actually consuming said sustenance. After I paid for the disgusting slime, I walked towards our table, watching my siblings as they snuggled into their partners, jealous that I was the odd one out. I plopped the nauseating food in the middle of the table, smug that I caught four vampires off guard while they were displaying a bit too much PDA.

"God, Emmett! What's up your ass today?" Rosalie sneered, but softened her tone and facial features once she glimpsed the look in my eyes. "You'd think that after this morning that your euphoria would've lasted at least through the month. You're always so cheerful. Why are you acting so melancholy all of the sudden?"

"I don't know. Some strange shit went down this morning. I blacked out and I have no idea what happened. I could've been fondled or something and never know," I half joked.

"Yeah, I gathered as much from Alice," Edward added, running his hand through his abnormally shaggy hair. "You probably better have Carlisle take a look at that when we return home."

"Probably right…" I murmured. My eyes darted around the room, desperate to find something interesting to hold my gaze for a moment, a distraction of sorts. Boy, did I get one. "Fuck me six ways to Sunday."

Jasper looked up just in time to watch my distraction shift her weight across the tiny table. "Sweet baby Jesus! That shit should be illegal. I sure hope she's eighteen or I'm going to hell. Ummm…Ali don't you have a skirt like that? If you don't, we're going to buy one after school."

"Jas, what ever do you want me to do in something like that?" Alice said demurely in a mock southern accent. Jasper snuggled into the hollow of her throat and whispered things I wouldn't even repeat. I snorted. There was nothing demure about that naughty little vixen.

I studied the girl scrupulously, assaulted by small waves of lust coming from the blonde, Texan vampire. The bastard had his own woman to fuck senseless. Sure he was the God of War, but shit…leave some for the rest of us! I was practically drooling as I ogled the slender, petite brunette with the obscenely short skirt, flashing way more real estate than was legal in all fifty states. I was mesmerized by the goddess before me. I unconsciously licked my lips.

Those creamy thighs were taunting me—goading me to her side. I wanted to run my hands from her ankles up to the bottom of her flounced skirt, rip it aside, and bury my face in the midst of those black, lace panties that played peek-a-boo whenever she shifted her weight. Would she be wet for me? Would she scream my name if I slipped my fingers into her tight…_Oh, fuck...!_ I began speaking before I registered I'd done so, "Victoria Secret, fall catalogue, page…"

Alice whipped her head around and followed my gaze, finishing my thought nonchalantly, "Page 53. I wonder if she's wearing the matching bustier. It would be tacky, otherwise." My sister spoke as though it were general knowledge that when women purchased underwear you procured the whole set. Heaven forbid one would mix and match intimate apparel. I wouldn't care what fucking style of panties she wore as long as said items were a permanent fixture on my bedroom floor.

Watching her was sweet agony. Her sweet, almost bell-like laughter filled the crowded room, filling my soul with the sweet symphony. She shifted back and forth on one heel, running the other foot up the back of her leg, occasionally kicking up the back of the flounced skirt. Not that I minded her putting on such an exhibition. I was fucking loving it. It was so good that I had the urge to stroke my cock and damn it if it wasn't in public.

The blonde boy that was sitting in the chair right behind her grew bold. He was feeling the same way, but instead of touching himself, he ran his hand up the back of her leg. _Mine._ I growled. I grasped the side of the table, shaking with anger. I wanted to go kick that little boy's ass for touching my property. _What the fuck? Your property? Oh, hell._

To my complete delight, she spun around at almost vamp speed and grabbed the creep by the back of the neck and pummeled his face into the table. THWAP "Mike Newton! We do not grope what is not ours or freely given!" she scolded angrily.

"Isa, Isa…baby I'm sorry. I just…I just." THWAP. _Oh my god, I have the biggest hard on!_ "Isabella, I'm terribly sorry. It's not my place to touch you. I didn't ask. Please don't hurt me."

Isa smirked and released the boy like he had the plague, brushing her hands together like they were filthy after touching his sordid flesh. I laughed out loud, my booming laughter resonating through the room, garnering me some strange looks.

If I thought the situation was dire before, I was completely caught off guard when her eyes followed the sound and caught my gaze. Lapis lazuli—as clear as the ocean on a sunny day. I was rewarded with a mega-watt smile that traveled right through my heart and dipped deep into my core. As if my pants weren't tight enough!

_ It was her! The girl from the Jeep. I knew I wasn't making shit up!_

Jasper smacked me in the shoulder. I reluctantly broke our gaze and glared at my asshat of a brother. _What?_ I mouthed; irritated that he would break my concentration. "You lucky bastard!"

My brother was on point. I wanted to tell him the mystery girl was my secret savior, but my mouth was dry, and I was slack-jawed and speechless. Isa was headed straight for me, stalking me like a wild cat. Her strides were sleek and leonine, her waist-length auburn curls bouncing with every step. Due to my trepidation and excitement, her trek seemed extraordinarily long, even at human speed. Although, I can't say that it bothered me all too terribly much. I mean I did get a pretty comprehensive show.

My angel stopped right in front of me. I was quite surprised that she had chosen to approach. Most humans kept their distance and rightfully so. We put of a deadly vibe that kept humans at bay. This girl had no sense of self preservation.

Brazenly, she stepped even closer to the table and bent over slightly, hands behind her back, and whispered to the group, "You're not doing a very good job of blending in. Human food? Really? Although, I truly understand why you would choose to act as such, bringing live game into a crowded lunch room would seem rather incongruous. For your information, my name is Isa, and no, I'm not offering myself up as a substitute. We mustn't spoil your diet."

Isa turned to me and caressed my cheek slightly, that electric sensation returned and flowed through my body like fire. "Emmett you really are too delicious for words. I'm sorry for earlier. I was angry that my car broke down and sent off a bit too much…well, anyway, I shall leave you to your vices."

And with that, she was gone, spinning around on one heel and smugly swaying away— laughing at our expressions.

Hmm. Interesting! Reviews are good. Emmett fucking loves them, and quite frankly, so do I! He'll get naked for anyone who shows the love! LOL


	4. Banter, Banter, and Revelations

** _"Death is not the greatest of evils; it is worse to want to die, and not be able to."_ **

* * *

** _Chapter 4- Banter, Banter, and Revelations_ **

** _Emmett _ **

* * *

I watched the little minx walk away and shook my head. She looked so fucking good walking away in her little, purple skirt and high heels. The only thing that would have looked better was if she was to return, and I could glimpse her lovely face again—and those ample breasts which taunted me with their movement. I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed loudly.

When had Isa learned of our secret? Had we become so damned complacent and careless with the humans that we've broadcasted it all over Forks? Who else knew? Carlisle had always been so careful, yet here we were, slack-jawed and confused at the beautiful girl's declaration. We were in such deep waters. The Volturi would shit bricks. This woman screamed danger magnet— a fucking hot enticement, at that. To add to the fun, she pegged our diet choice, as well. I was flabbergasted, to say the least.

"Well I'll be fucking damned!" I whispered. "How the hell did that little slip of a girl get into my head? She has me totally transfixed, so much, in fact, that I can't think straight."

Everyone at the table heard my rant. Edward turned to look at me with his eyebrows raised, smirking at the emotions that were, most definitely, etched across my face.

He snorted.

_God damned telepath! That jackass thinks he knows every damned thing because he can read my mind._

"Suck my dick, Emmett!" Edward clutched his hands at his side, clearly angered by my internal dialogue. He should just stay out of my head.

"Sorry, I can't put small things in my mouth, Edward, or I'll choke to death!" I chuckled.

"Do you really not know what's going on, Emmett? Your brain doesn't exactly equate to your brawn, I take it?" Edward scoffed.

Obviously the rest of them knew something that I didn't.

"Care to share whatever all mighty knowledge ya'all have with me?" I retorted.

"_What_ Isa is to _you_, dumb ass? Get it straight." Rosalie chided, grasping her mane of blonde hair and tossing it over her shoulder in irritation.

"Rosalie, what did you eat for breakfast? Bitch Flakes?"

"I'd slap you, but it'd be animal abuse." Rosalie chuckled, clutching her arms around her chest, trying to stifle her giggles.

_Ra ra ra, sis boom bah! All this woman needed was pom-poms and she would be on the varsity, dumb blonde team._

"That girl's your mate, Emmett," Jasper drawled and patted me on the back in congratulatory way. "Didn't you feel the pull and the electricity in her touch or the overwhelmin' urge to fuck up that Newton kid for touching her ass? You yelled _mine _fairly loudly. Some of the humans heard."

_My woman? Huh! Didn't see that coming!_ Did I really say _mine_ aloud? I swore I only screamed that shit in my mind. Yes, I was coveting her sweet ass pretty hard, and I was definitely angered that, that blonde jock put his hands up the back of Isabella's skirt. That sweet creamy, delectable skin…_Well, shit!_ Now, I was hard. My dick was taking over my brain.

"Wow! How super romantic," I said sarcastically, dropping my forehead onto the table. "I'm waiting for someone to yell 'smile you're on candid camera!' How am I supposed to tell her I'm her mate? It's not like I have decent roll models. Edward saved Rosalie from rapists, Alice snagged Jasper in a diner like a creepy, clairvoyant stalker, and Carlisle found Esme in the morgue. But me, oh no, I found my mate in a god damned school cafeteria. How did life become so fucked up?"

_We need to make fucking greeting cards for Hallmark. This shit is priceless._

"I'm so excited, Emmy bears!" My pixie-sister bounced up and down in her chair like a five year old, clapping her hands together. It was cute but my best friend actions were not endearing, in the least. "I didn't see this coming! I'm never surprised! If I had known beforehand, I would've made you wear something far more suited to Isa's taste in clothing. She and I will be great friends. I may not be able to see it, but I can feel it."

"You are such a good friend, Alice that if we were on a sinking ship together and there was only one life jacket… I'd miss you heaps and think of you often. Yet again, I must ask, what am I supposed to say to this girl?"

"That depends, Emmett. You and Jasper have AP Biology with her next hour. Maybe you can yank something charming out of your ass, like flowers or sonnets while ridding in on a jackass. Besides, how would I know how what to say? I'm not at all romantic, nor can I see either of your futures. Remember, I picked up Jas like a clairvoyant, creepy stalker in a diner," Alice smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling with excitement

I laughed so hard that my voice boomed throughout the empty lunchroom, swirling around in a crescendo. I loved our banter. "I fucking love you guys!"

* * *

**_Biology_ **

Jasper and I were practically late to class. We slid in the door right as the bell rang—ah, saved by the bell. We each grabbed a book off of Mr. Banner's desk and scoped out the room, looking for a place to sit. Well, I was looking for her. That's when I saw my lovely mate, sitting on her knees, bent over the table, taking animatedly to one of the girls in front of her. Lucky me— the seat beside her was empty. But that fucker Jasper slid in beside her.

_Dill hole._ I conjured up as much lust as I muster and sent it his way. Over the years, I have suffered quite a lot of pent up sexual frustration, courtesy of my family, and by god, I was gonna dish it out in droves. My brother practically crumbled in his seat, moaning slightly and trying desperately to regain some semblance of his normally rigid personality and behavior.

I stood over the desk and whispered, so low that the humans couldn't hear, "That's right, Major. I have a whole lot more where that came from. Get the fuck out of my seat and quit cock-blocking my mate."

Jasper crawled off the stool and slunk to the back of the room, falling into an empty desk and looking rather dejected that I'd up-handed him with his own gift. I'm not as dumb as I looked.

_Take that you military genius!_

Now it was time to wield my charms. Now, I just needed Rose and those damned pom-poms.

Mr. Banner called the class to order and Isa slid off her knees, crossing her legs and linking her fingers together, pretending to pay attention to the teacher but doing a piss poor job of it. She kept sneaking glances at me, and I rewarded her with a dazzling smile. She blushed a lovely shade of pink and dipped her head shyly, adorably chewing on her bottom lip.

_Oh, fucking A! How I wished I were that lip!_

I leaned over the desk and gently tracing circles onto the back of her hand, feeling the slight tingle between our skin. "So Isa, I believe you owe us an explanation."

"Do I now? Unfortunately, Mr. Cullen, with your IQ, I don't think you would understand." She slipped her hand back into her lap, a smirk pulling at the corners of her delectable mouth.

Jasper snorted. "Strike one, ass munch."

My brows furrowed. _Alright, different tactic._

"I apologize for being so arrogant. I would like to invite to our home after school. Perhaps we could discuss this issue in depth."

"I'm busy after school, Emmett. May I ignore you some other time?" She glanced my way and giggled, pleased with our playful banter.

_God, that's a beautiful sound. _

"Isa, please. It's the least you could do. After all, you did render me unconscious. We'll call it even. I might even let you do it again." A brilliant smile spread across my face.

Clearing of a throat echoed throughout the classroom. Mr. Banner was standing five foot away from us with his hands on his hips, clearly irritated. _Ah, shit._

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen? Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No, Mr. Cullen and I have just been speaking of the state of the Union. Everything that has been happening overseas is quite disturbing." Isa tossed her lovely, mahogany hair over her shoulder and battered her eyelashes.

Jasper sniggered loudly. I turned my head and glared at him. He had his feet propped up on the table, watching this train wreck with appreciation. Shut the fuck up, I mouthed. This was getting interesting.

Mr. Banner walked over to our table and leaned close to Isa, smiling brightly. "Ms. Swan, are we going to have problems this year? It seems as though all of your teachers have had issues with you today. You think you being the Police Chief's daughter that you'd have learned some restraint over the years. Please don't corrupt your lab partner."

"My father has more important issues to deal with, Mr. Banner…Joe. Why would I corrupt dear Emmett? I really don't think he's an angel. Quite the contrary, he might just be the devil in disguise."

Isa patted me on the shoulder and looked out of the corner of her eye, winking at me. If I could sweat, I might do just that. Her knowing my family's secret was bad enough, but her flaunting her knowledge was a wholly other thing.

"As far as behaving, did you really believe that three months of contemplation was going to change me? I've been a smart ass for eighteen years. Why stop now? It's coded in my DNA. If I were to behave, I would loose my sense of self."

The whole class busted up into fits of laughter, including me. Isa was pleased with herself. Mr. Banner rolled his eyes and shook his head, pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger, turning his back on the two of us and pacing the room. "Alright, now that Isabella has enlightened us with her playful banter, let us get back to biology, shall we? And Isa…" the teacher looked over his shoulder. "Behave."

"Mmmm huh." Isa shook her head animatedly.

The rest of class was terribly distracting. My mate was sitting so close—close enough to touch, yet so very far away. I ached for her touch, yearned for her lips on mine. Her very essence called to me—a heady combination of roses and sunshine— deliciously designed to torture my resolve. She was created for me alone, yet if she were to dismiss me, I would go without question.

Time became excruciating. Isa tormented me. No more coy glances or breathtaking smiles. Her indifference forced me to endure the lackluster lecture and lament the silence between us. When the bell rang, I was slightly crestfallen. I had yet to secure an answer. How I needed that fucking answer—my very fiber craved it, desired the resolution.

I watched as the students and Mr. Banner filled out of the classroom, scrutinizing me for my otherness and my approximation to their friend. My brother, Jasper, eyebrows raised, smirked at me as he walked past my desk, mocking my failed attempts with my mate. I mouthed a few expletives as he stepped across the threshold. He roared with laughter once he reached the hallway, and I hissed at him, only goading his amusement.

Isa stood at her desk, very slowly and meticulously placing items in her shoulder bag. With her last book in hand, she winced and dropped the item, loudly clattering to the floor at her feet. Her hands flew to her head, and she screamed. She slid to the floor and rocked back and forth, mouthing almost unintelligible words. I dropped to my knees and pulled her towards my body—unable to quell the protective instinct. She laid her forehead against my skin and sighed at my cool skin, sinking into my arms like jelly.

"Are you ill, Isabella? Stay with me. Talk to me."

_Shit._ I needed to call Carlisle.

"I can see my death, Emmett. It's too soon! Jesus, it's too soon! I just had the venom… burning down my throat… Forty-three times…forty-three times. Fuck! I can't do it again…I just can't ingest any more! It'll kill me this time." Isa shook in my arms, incoherently mumbling. She still clutched her head between her hands, becoming exponentially more frantic as the seconds passed. "It's too soon, Eleazar."

_Eleazar?_ _Our Eleazar?_ _As in Carmen and Eleazar?_ My mind reeled with the implication of that declaration. If indeed he was involved with my mate, what the fuck had our _cousin_ done to this poor child? He's one of us, for Christ sakes! I believed we all valued human life above all else. But experimenting on humans? Surly not. I growled deep in my throat, tightening my grip on my mate as she drifted off into unconsciousness, breath heaving in her chest.

_Mother fucker!_

I pulled my cell phone outta my pocket and dialed my father's number, shaking with bottled fury.

The receiver clicked. "Carlisle here."

"We have problems."

* * *

_**Well, that quite the cliffhanger, eh? Speculations?**_

_****__**I mention this once or twice. Credit were credit is due! "God of War" is a phrase coined by IdreamofEddy-**__Colliding Meteors_


	5. The Death of Innocence

_AN: I'm sorry. This is a rather somber chapter. Although it's imperative to the plot. Next chapter Emmett listens in on Eleazar and Carlisle's conversation on the phone and learns the whole truth. *Plus, I forgot to mention that the wolves are not a part of this story. Yes, the Quileutes are real; they just don't shift into giant dogs. Also, Garrett and Kate are already a mated pair._

**____****I mention this once or twice. Credit were credit is due! "God of War" is a phrase coined by IdreamofEddy-_Colliding Meteors_**

* * *

** _*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_ **

* * *

** _Chapter 5-The Death of Innocence_ **

** _Emmett_ **

* * *

The events that were transpiring around me were infuriating. Carlisle refused to consider that his longtime acquaintance Eleazar had committed such atrocities. I would've been inclined to believe him had I not heard the words grace Isa's lips. The two of us concluded that we would save all speculations and revelations until we could speak with the girl. I agreed with my father fully, but deep down in my lifeless heart, I wanted to play Rambo and blow the fucker's head off.

I couldn't envisage the sheer anguish of her ordeal. My own transformation was excruciating, yet I had only suffered the agonizing torture once. To burn dozens upon dozens of times would unconscionable—Fire and ice battling for eternal dominance, yet never able to take root, only to ignite one more within her tiny body.

My angel lay limp in my arms, curled against my chest like an infant. It would've been a perfect sight, a beautiful image to behold, had her situation not been dire. I slid my arm under the back of her thighs, rolled her against me, and rose from the floor, swinging her school bag over my shoulder. I crossed the threshold and began sauntering down the hall, holding my charge against my chest, very pleased to have her in my arms, regardless of the reason. Half way down the hall the English teacher, Mrs. Stafford called out to me.

"Mr. Cullen! Mr. Cullen. Please stop!" she cried out, her shoes clicking rhythmically on the green linoleum.

_Aw! Fuck me six ways to Sunday!_

I harrumphed loudly and reluctantly slowed, turning around slowly to shoot daggers at the older, plump brunette as she tottered towards me.

_Sweet Jesus, why hadn't I taken the other hall?_

"Oh, dear. Is that Isabella Swan?" I nodded. "Has she suffered another seizure? Should we call an Ambulance?"

_A seizure? Isa was epileptic? _

"No, no, an ambulance isn't needed. My father, Dr. Cullen, is at our house presently and agreed to provide medical treatment. Salary wise, I'm sure my father is in a far better situation that Chief Swan." _Damn! I am pulling shit of my ass, now. _I had no idea what Chief Swan made a month. Maybe he won the fucking lottery and he had millions in the bank. It hardly mattered in broad gamut of issues that the family had been plunged into. I hoped she would accept my genial explanation and leave me the fuck alone.

"I'm pleased your father is such a humanitarian. Isa is such a sick little girl. It's so hard to remember that fact when she's terrorizing the teachers, though. Her father is forever driving her to this special clinic in Alaska for treatment. I'm sure he has depleted any and all savings caring for this child. I always hate to see a man like Charlie suffer. After his wife died in childbirth, Isabella has been his world…well…" Mrs. Stafford paused and loving stroked Isa's hair, tears glistening in her eyes. She turned her back towards me and began her trek towards the office, pausing slightly to call over her shoulder. "I'll advise Mrs. Cope that you and Isa need to be excused for the rest of the day."

I nodded emphatically, soaking up her words like a sponge. As much as I wanted her to cease her incessant ramblings, I couldn't deny that I was fascinated to learn of Isa's childhood. I craved more. Someday soon, I hoped I could crack the mystery that was Isabella Swan. I stood motionless in the middle of the hall, confused by the complexity of the situation.

I eagerly paid attention to the rhythmic crescendo of her stride as she tottered off towards the office. The creak of the door released me from my nearly frozen state, spurring me to action. I clutched my precious burden tighter to my chest and hurried out of the building as fast as 'humanly' possible. Human speed didn't cut the proverbial mustard. I was a damned vampire and I wanted to use my enhanced abilities to transport me to my destination, but to keep up with the human façade, I must act as such, as distressing as that might be.

I made quick work of the distance between the building and my mode of transportation.

Grasping the handle and swinging it wide, nearly ripping the damn this from the hinge, I swung her gently in the front seat of my Jeep and ever so tenderly strapped her in. Once her safety needs were attended to, I jumped lithely in the front and turned the key. I threw the vehicle in reverse, vehemently backing out of the parking space. I glanced behind me just in time to witness Alice and Jasper as they dashed out of the office door, and sprinted towards me.

_Shit. Why do I have to see those fuckers now?_

In a flash the blonde Texan and his tiny, pixie mate swung their bodies into the back of the vehicle and settled comfortably in the back seat. "Carlisle texted me about the situation with Eleazar. Do you believe it to be true? I'm completely blind. He's Carlisle's friend, after all. Experimenting on humans? That's deplorable," Alice murmured softly.

"Darlin' it's hardly a stretch of the imagination. The man did work for Aro…"

Alice cut Jasper off, wagging her finger in his face angrily. "So if Eleazar is forever guilty by association, then the same can be said for you, eternally judged by Maria's sick fuck nature!"

_Hot damn, Alice! Tell that southern boy what you really think! _

Jasper harrumphed and woefully settled against her side, unable to refute her logic. Basically he was bitch slapped into silence.

We continued our trek in relative silence, watching and listening to my human mate for signs of distress. As I sped down the rest of the highway, I turned sharply down our newly graveled drive, the tires throwing sand and rocks in a tsunami behind in our wake. All too soon, our two-story manor ghosted across the horizon. I felt the first wave of calm wash over me when I glimpsed our father standing on the edge of our marble courtyard. The jeep came to an abrupt stop and Carlisle rapidly extracted the girl, flitting silently into the house.

The three of us filed in behind the doctor and watched him lay her gingerly on the couch, immediately assessing her condition with vampire analysis. Carlisle did several things in quick succession: pulse and blood pressure. I stood awkwardly in the large room, uncharacteristically fidgeting at the loss of contact while my father continued to give her a thorough physical. He was fascinated by her physiology and marveled at the changes in her human attributes due to the venom. Things I hadn't noticed until he had pointed them out.

Esme flitted to my side and wrapped her tiny arms around my hip, laying her head against me lovingly. "She's absolutely exquisite, Emmett. I'm sure you know that already, though."

Looking down at my mother, I smiled. "Esme, I've only just met her, but I'm head over heels in love with her. She's said all of about fifty words to me and I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well, dear, that's how the mating bond works. It's an overwhelming thing. She'll feel the same tug, although she might not feel as strongly as you do. Just don't rush her, alright? She's very young."

I felt almost embarrassed to admit that I'd fallen head over heels in love with this little slip of a girl. Isa was almost as petite as Alice. Small, slim bone structure and not a pound over one-twenty, this worried me slightly. I didn't want to damage her. Her bones were brittle and her skin was easily marred. Yet, I fully intended on having her in my bed very soon, solidifying the bond. _Will she accept me?_ Or had her recent involvement with vampires tainted her feelings about all supernatural creatures that crossed her path?

Carlisle completed his analysis and ran a shaky hand through his corn-silk hair. My father tilted his head and watched the girl slumber appreciatively. "This girl is more vampire than human. Her many transfusions of venom have altered her appearance and the function of many of her organs. The gravest issue is what we cannot see. I smell it on her, the cancer that is spreading through her veins."

"_Cancer?_ Wait a god damned minute, Carlisle. The English teacher said she has epilepsy, and that's why she collapsed. I know that epilepsy can be suppressed by medication. Would getting her such a drug save her? I'll pay for it, do anything humanly or supernaturally possible to ease the burden," I implored.

"Perhaps the ruse of epilepsy conceals the truth and keeps the human's curiosities at bay. No, that is not what your mate suffers from. Hers is an old illness. It is not a new affliction, whatsoever. She has suffered from this for most of her life."

Esme clutched me tighter, rubbing her hands on my arm, attempting to sooth my ever increasing trepidation. "Mrs. Stafford said that Isa's father has driven her to a special clinic in Alaska for years. Alaska? Eleazar? Coincidence? I think not, Carlisle. How can you deny what's right in front of you?"

"I still believe there is more to this story than face value, son. I have known Eleazar for centuries. I know him to be only kind and benevolent to all humans he comes in contact with. I refuse to believe that he's used this child in such a way. When she awakens, we will ask her again. Then if I am indeed wrong, we will deal with my ally accordingly."

These formalities were shit. I needed answers, I craved vengeance. I sighed loudly and pulled out of my mother's embrace, angrily stomping towards the couch and dropping to my knees, drinking in her lovely features. I softly grasped a handful of my mate's lovely mahogany tresses and brought them to my nose, inhaling her essence. The strands were velvet against my skin, like the corn silk that shucked off the corn as a small boy. I wanted to bath in this elixir, this delicious fragrance which calmed me greatly.

I settled comfortably on the carpet and laid my head next to hers, watching her lovely features transform during sleep. I was transfixed by her presence, unable to leave her side for a moment. So, I stayed by her side, unconsciously twirling a strand hair around one of my fingers. My human mate unearthed portions of my suppressed memories and humanity. While I enjoyed watching the humans complete their mundane tasks, none of the creatures that I had observed had exposed my humanity. This woman both enthralled and transfixed me with her ethereal beauty. If I needed oxygen, I would not be unable to breathe.

Isa's eyes began to flutter and her body stirred. Excitedly, I jumped to my feet and flew to the farthest corner of the room, anxious that she would dismiss me. Her eyes flew open in shock, frantically combing the large room with trepidation. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, and even without Jasper's gift, I could feel her emotions as thought they were my own. On her second sweep around the space, her beautiful sapphire orbs locked on mine. "Emmett, where am I?"

"You're at my home. You became ill and started mumbling strange things. Then you collapsed in my arms. My father says you are very ill. What happened to you? Who administered the venom?"

My mate flew off of the couch with impressive speed and backed herself into a corner, her heart and breathing rapid. "Who said anything about venom? I didn't say anything about it. It was just incoherent mumblings, nothing more. I have epilepsy. I probably had a seizure. I'll be fine. I swear," she trilled.

I crossed the distance between us and stopped about five feet in front of her. "Isa, I speak four languages: English, sarcasm, profanity, and bull shit. This situation can be wholly classified under the latter. You said a lot of things, specific things, about specific people. None of which you would known about had you not interacted with them. So please don't lie to me."

"Tell me what I said. It's imperative that I know what I said," Isa stated shakily, salty tears pooling in her eyes.

"Your exact words were, and I quote— 'I can see my death, Emmett. It's too soon! Jesus, it's too soon! I just had the venom… burning down my throat… Forty-three times…forty-three times. Fuck! I can't do it again…I just can't ingest any more! It'll kill me this time. It's too soon, Eleazar.'—so again, I beseech you. Please tell me the truth. I know of the cancer."

The rest of my family quietly filed into the room and listened inquisitively to the words that had been spoken, cautious and curious about this tiny human that had me so transfixed. Each couple took slow and deliberate steps as not to scare her with their speed. Then they settled themselves on the furniture and watched the events as they transpired.

Isa was frozen into place, conflicted by my words. Her breathing and heart rate increased exponentially. Her once unshed tears now fell freely down her ivory cheeks, splattering her blouse. The sorrow engulfed her and she buckled under its weight, falling to her knees and dropping her head into her hands.

"It's not as sinister as it sounds. Whatever happened was done honorably, not maliciously. But this story is not mine to tell. I promised to never reveal the events that have transpired. I beg of you. Knowing such a secret could bring sorrow and destruction upon this house and your family. Please do not force me to say. Let it be!"

Rose jumped to her feet and stalked over to the girl and growled, grasping her by the shoulders. "We're already in this shit knee-deep, girl. Tell us what the hell is going on!"

Isa's head snapped up and her eyes locked with Rose's, her once blue irises now sparkling obsidian. My mate grasped her face and locked her gaze, growling and shaking furiously at the blonde beauty. But this didn't detour my sister's rage and she continued to rant.

That's when everything went to hell in a handbasket. Things began to move, walls and glass began to tremble, ebbing and flowing with unseen power. I watched in awe as several of Esme's flower vases abruptly upturned, spilling their contents in all directions. Those of us, who were not involved with the small altercation, watched the oddity with trepidation.

"Jas!" I snapped. "You have to calm them down! I think this shits about to get real!"

"Em, I'd love to calm some fucking emotions, but I can't do shit with my power! It's like she's shielding all of our powers. But just because I can't manipulate and emanate emotion, doesn't mean I can't feel emotions. And her anger is damn near crushing me."

_"Alice…?"_

"Me neither, Emmett. I have no idea what to expect." Alice trilled.

Rose growled and shook her again. "You're making a huge mistake. You're shortening your life. No children, no life. You'll die, Isa. Don't do this to yourself! I despise what I am- hate my nature. Carlisle stole my choice. Why would you consciously give yours up? Live, for Christ sakes!" Rose pleaded, venom pooling in her eyes.

My sister was walking the razor's edge. I was two seconds from kicking her ass.

Rose and Isa jumped out their crouched positions, Rosalie retreating backwards. Isa stalked towards my sister like an angry predator, pushing the larger female against the wall with force. The momentum of my sister's marble body buckled the wooden structure, showering my sister in paint, plaster, and shards of wood.

_Well, nothing like being rendered useless in a fight. I sort of feel emasculated. _

Isa kept her hand firmly planted against Rose's chest and shook a finger in her face, her body shaking with fury. "I'm already dead you uncaring bitch. I've been dead for ten damned years! There's nothing to be done about it. My physical body is frozen in time, I no longer menstruate, my arteries are hardening, and my heart is slowing. The venom can no longer quell the cancer that poisons my body. The venom was never meant to be a cure. Jesus, I'm not giving up anything to cross over. In fact, I'll be happy to finally die. I've suffered though the change forty-seven fucking times to your one. Do you know what it was like to accept your mortality at seven years old? Be a tiny little girl and burn for days? No, selfish cunts like you only think of themselves."

The pressure in the room was almost stifling, and I could feel a change, a buzzing sensation that pulsed like a beating heart. A pang of fear crept up my spine, twisting knots in my stomach. It looked like I wasn't the only one reeling from the immense influx of power in the room.

Finally the pressure in the room found an outlet.

_CRASH!_

Glass exploded all around us. Every window facing the south side of our house detonated like a bomb, sending shards scattering in every direction. The cool breeze and pounding whipped through the house with fury. It made me feel like we lived in a fucking trailer park in the midst of a tornado.

My pretty mate clutched her head in horror, scanning the large room with horror, assessing the sheer destruction that lay in every direction. Isa slumped to the ground with wide eyes, and slapped herself in the head with the heel of her hand, mumbling frantically to herself. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh, god! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll pay for it. It might take me years…if I have years. Jesus, I don't know control my powers."

I dashed toward my mate and enveloped her with my body, whispering calming words and stroking her hair. She snuggled into my chest and sobbed uncontrollably. "Isa, please don't fret. The glass is insignificant. Our family has the financial means to repair the damage. Shit you should she some of the damage I've caused, and I have not power to speak of. Neither your father nor you should trouble yourselves with the formalities. I apologize for my sister's crassness. She can be a real fucking bitch sometimes."

_That was fucking amazing. What else can my pretty little mate do?_

Carlisle rose and crossed the remaining distance and crouched before her, stroking her chestnut locks. "Emmett is right. The glass is of no consequence. Esme has been dying to redo that portion of the house anyway. Now, she has nothing holding her back." Isa chuckled slightly between sobs. A small smile pulled at the corners of my father's mouth. "Perhaps it would be prudent to call Eleazar, now. Hopefully he will divulge or relinquish the secret."

She lifted her head and nodded.

* * *

Thanks for the review last chapter. I have to say I'm a little disappointed, though. A thousand people clicked on this story. A freaking thousand! That's awesome in and of itself! Yet, I only received a handful of reviews. Thanks for those BTW-Mem, jessa76, phychovampirefreak, ellaryne, viola1701e, Qahla Kwoli, jenn008, and tee hill!

Come now. I know that you can leave a little something! Reviewers get a date with naked Emmett.

Sending out a shout-out for a couple of stories I'm truly enjoying.

**By: AmeleliaJasmine**

Love Before the First Sight » reviews When Edward met Bella in Forks, everyone assumed that it was the first time they ever met. And soon everyone knew that it was love at first sight. But what if Edward and Bellal met before, in anther lifetime, in Chicago 1918? Here is their story before Twilight. (She needs reviews something awful!)

Also great

**By: Sheviking**

My Viking: Bella is captured by Vikings and brought with them to their home country where her new fate awaits. Can she ever find happiness being a slave? Will it make a difference that she is given to Edward to be his bed thrall?

Rated M!


	6. Charlie's Angels

_This is part funny and part not. We figure out the story behind Bella's illness. A lot of dialogue, though._

**Emmett: Thank you ladies for all the reviews! It was truly a pleasure to see all the love. But if you'll excuse me…**

**Me: Emmett! Get your sexy, naked ass back in my bed. As soon as I've posted this chapter, you and I are getting freaky. Jasper has been MIA lately and not servicing my needs. Jasper gave it up to Bella. Love really does Bite**

**Sorry, ya'all. I have to keep my bed thrall in line. Well, on with the story. Emmett is back in force!**

* * *

**_"You know that old saying. Once you go dead, no one's better in bed."  
― Jeaniene Frost, One Foot in the Grave_**

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 6- Charlie's Angels_**

**_Emmett_**

* * *

The constant roar of engines out on the highway wasn't anything new. They carried on at an unvarying pace, always an unfailing hum in the background. Our driveway was fairly inconspicuous, and so, we were never in danger of accidental company, though, this night proved to be dissimilar.

My ears perked up when one of the many vehicles slowed and turned down our driveway, tires spraying gravel behind it in its wake. It was a larger, older vehicle, most definitely a truck or a jeep of some kind, and judging by the rumble of the pistons as they spun the crankshaft, this vehicle was approaching the house quickly. I glanced around nervously, catching the worried expressions of every person in the room, save one. She was obviously oblivious to the subtle noise in the background.

Carlisle rose from his crouched position and straightened his sweater vest, smoothing out the wrinkles out of his already impeccable attire. Esme flitted to his side and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest. "It seems as though we're getting a visitor. That's a rare oddity in this household."

Isa looked up into my father's eyes, a wry smile spreading across her lips. "How many?"

_What's that little minx up to, now?_

Carlisle cocked an eyebrow. "How many what?"

"Visitors? How many visitors?" Isa softly retorted, pulling herself to her feet and bouncing over to the door.

"I only hear one heartbeat."

"Well, one heartbeat is good. Honestly, I'm sort of surprised that there aren't more. I'd have thought the old man would've come up here with the god damned squat team and knocked the fucking door down with a battering ram."

I snorted under my breath. _God, this woman is made for me! _

Isa glared at me and continued. "Of course, Charlie knows that conventional weapons would never harm any of you. Yet, he wouldn't hesitate to destroy the front door just to prove a point. Men and their fucking pride! I'm unsure if that particular trait is lost with the burn of the venom, or perhaps, it continues into one's new life. It will be interesting to watch my father tow the line between the mortal and supernatural when his time comes."

Esme cleared her throat softly, a tight line forming between her brows. "Your father knows of our secret, as well?" Isa nodded her head. "So, he plans to follow you into eternity?"

Isa clenched her bottom lip between her teeth and closed her eyes, realizing that more of the secret was being revealed. "Mrs. Cullen, Charlie knew the Denali coven for over ten years before I was born. Way before he met my mother, even. My father first met the Denali sisters, Tanya and Irina, on a fishing trip when he was seventeen. The two sisters seduced my father and his best friend, Billy Black, at an underage party. Obviously the encounter was delightful—enchanting enough that every time he visits Denali on a fishing trip, my horny ass father fishes in Tanya and Irina's beds first. The three of them are insatiable monsters. I generally just steer clear of those three while I'm there."

Jasper and I broke out into loud guffaws at this new knowledge. The Chief had been spanking the Denali womens' sparkly assess for nearly thirty years! God, he was good. The good ole' Chief was filling those chilly, wet holes with his steaming hot meat thermometer for half his life. _How sad is that?_. Those two sluts obviously enjoy riding rough on a nightstick.

_I wonder if he locks them in jail and plays bad cop? That'd be hot!_

Crossing the room and grinning like a Cheshire cat, I gently laid my hand on the small of her back. Forward, absolutely, but I couldn't fight the urge to be physically close to this arresting creature. Isa squealed loudly and jumped several inches, glancing up into my eyes. Startled by our contact, her tiny hand flew up to her ample breasts, attempting to quell her ever quickening heart. I chuckled softly, licking my lips unconsciously. _Sweet Mary Mother of God!_ Those magnificent, creamy breasts were taunting me, begging me to kneed and bury my face in those soft pillows of flesh. I wanted to twist those taught, pink peaks in between my thumb and forefinger and watch her writhe on my bed. _Damn it, Jim!__ I have to quit thinking like this!_ My deep-v diver was at full attention—painful and full of Emmett lovin'.

I could make a thousand analogies about my raging hard on, but not a one of them would be adequate to describe the deliciously, painful affliction that currently filled my pants. Let's just say if Krull the Warrior King was a flag pole, Old Glory would never, ever drag the ground. God Bless America!_ Shit. _Jasper was right about one thing— I was going to Hell in a hand basket.

Isa's hand shot up and grasped my chin gently between her fingers, tilting my face towards hers and meeting her fathomless, blue orbs full on. "Are those your eyeballs?" She dropped my chin and turned her palm upwards, cupping it as though she held something in her tiny hand. "Because I found them in my cleavage, and that's definitely not where they belong."

This time the silence was broken by Edward, who for some unconscionable reason chose this particular moment to pull his rigid, Edwardian head out of his ass and acknowledge her clever witticism. The look on my face must have been priceless. I knew damned well that my mouth was wide open, catching flies. I was completely flabbergasted at her besting me at my own game. If I hadn't been in love with this girl before, I was more so now. My un-beating heart was a literal pile of mush in her capable hands. Normally, my roaming eyes went unnoticed by the human eye, but the tiny, brunette minx detected my subtle ogling and called me out.

"Ugh…ugh…" I dropped my gaze in embarrassment.

_Ugh! I swear I'm going to come and then have a massive coronary. Then if there's anything left in the ole' man sack, I'll definitely come again._ _That little minx has won this fight in the first round, and I haven't even touched her yet!_ _TKO Emmett!_

Isa giggled and socked me in the shoulder. I rubbed my shoulder, surprised by her strength. _Ow! she's got a right hook on her! "_If you want to be my friend, Emmett, you have to follow one rule: I don't appreciate being eye raped. Follow that rule and you and I will be well on our way to being best friends."

Jasper whistled low—far too low for human ears. Yet, curiously, she seemed to hear. "Ooh, Em, bad form. She's already tossed your sorry ass in the friend zone.

Before I could retort his jab or beat his ass into the ground, I heard the old rig skitter into view. Isa took a large breath and tottered towards the door. She swung the door open wide and danced down the stairs and into the courtyard, stopping at driver's door of the rusty beast. I anxiously crossed the threshold of the door and watched her as she bounced up and down, rubbing her bare skin with her tiny fingers. An older man with thinning auburn curls and dark eyes jumped out of the cab and swept little Isa into his arms. He dipped his head into her hair and inhaled, sighing softly.

_Damn it. I wish we were on that friendly a basis._

"Daddy…" she purred softly, pulling away and gazing lovingly into his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Bells, I was so worried. So damned worried about you, kid. No father wants to get a call at work, especially from Mrs. Cope—the town gossip— I might add, and have her tell me that you were whisked out of school unconscious. I about had a damned heart attack thinking this was it...the end. Then, nobody wanted to fucking tell me who took you from the premises ,until I threatened to take them downtown."

Isa's father growled—_yes, growled!_—and suddenly became rigid. It was almost as though he sensed my presence.

Isa laughed nervously at her father's words. Her tiny hand reached up and affectionately smoothed his slightly furrowed brow with nimble fingers, calming his rigid stance considerably. "I'm perfectly fine, Charlie. Emmett brought me home, because as you already know, his father is a doctor. Plus, I kind of let it be known that I knew what they were." She shrugged and smiled, slightly chagrined. "Stupid move, huh?"

Charlie grumbled and nodded emphatically. Then he stiffened, and his eyes flew up and scanned the area, locking eyes with me. "Emmett Cullen, I assume?" he questioned.

I straightened my back and puffed out my chest slightly. "Yes, Sir. That'd be me."

His finger flew out in front of his face, wagging it toward me menacingly. "Next time you whisk my daughter out of the school, you call me right away. Her health balances on a precarious edge."

I nodded nervously, thinking if I were to become his son-in-law, I needed to make nice with the father.

Charlie swung Isa against one arm, cradling her against his chest, and the two walked towards the step. With his free hand, he fished around in his vest pocket. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a business card, handing it out towards me. I took it hesitantly and smiled sheepishly. I'd never been on the business end of an angry and protective father, and quite frankly, I was slightly intimidated by the robust human before me. I'm a dammed vampire, and I was fucking scared by a human.

I stepped to the side and motioned the Swans into the house. Charlie unhooked his work belt and hung it by the door, fully aware that his weapon would do him little good in a house of immortal and invincible beings. I ushered them into the living room, and Isa's father slid to a stop, gasping loudly as he eyed the broken windows all around.

"Oh, Isabella," he said condescendingly. "You need to control your temper, baby. Daddy can't afford to keep replacing windows."

_Obviously, she's done this before. Curious_.

Carlisle ghosted towards the couple and extended a hand. "Charlie, I've told Isa that she needn't worry about the windows. The cost of the glass is negligible, truly. I hold neither Isa nor you responsible for the occurrenc, nor do I expect payment. My daughter, Rosalie, upset her greatly, and she reacted in accordance to the threat. Mind you, it was quite surprising, although everything about this—" Carlisle motioned to the room and held his hand out to Isa."—is unprecedented.

"Charlie, please have a seat." My father motioned to the cream sofa, and Isa and her father sat down. "We have so many questions, and understandably so, your daughter was quite reluctant to address the issue. She obviously fears for Eleazar's safety. Rightfully so. I'm sure my old friend has told you it's forbidden for humans to know of our kind."

Charlie tucked his arm tightly around Isa's tiny waist and pulled her closer, clearly in a protective manner. "Well, generally I would keep my tongue, as well, considering how precarious the situation is, but it seems as though my girl has been lax with her words and her knowledge. What would you like to know?" Charlie sat up suddenly and raked his hand across his face. "She alright, though, Dr. Cullen? No bleeding or vomiting?"

Carlisle arched an eyebrow in question and took a seat in the arm chair adjacent to the sofa. He crossed his legs and linked his fingers together, cupping his knee. "No, Charlie. Isabella seems quite welL, especially her unconscious episode. May I inquire about her illness? I mean no disrespect by asking. If you find this too forward a question, feel free to tell me so."

The deep V that had formed above Charlie's brow relaxed infinitesimally. After hearing Isa's nearly clean bill of health, he glanced lovingly into his daughter's doe-like blue eyes and beamed at her like a proud parent should. He kept her gaze and beseeched her acceptance. She closed her eyes and nodded, a tear slipping out of the corner of one eye.

Jasper clapped his hand on my shoulder when I took a hesitant step forward, wishing to wipe that tear away. "Not the time, brother. Soon, though."

_Jesus, I hope so! I can hardly stand being away from her— comfort her somehow._

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning, eh?"

"That indeed seems appropriate," Carlisle agreed.

"Ok, boys. This is a damned awesome story. Hold onto your skivvies, 'cause its good. So, damned near thirty years ago, my best friend Billy Black and I decided that we wanted to take an adventure—a fishing expedition."

He closed his eyes and smiled. "Ah, God we caught more than fish that summer. Jesus, that was good."

The boys and I chuckled lightly.

"We were young, about Bell's age. We skipped town with our poles and passports and drove ourselves to Alaska. We started out on the coast and met a few old guys who invited us to the local bar in Denali to have some drinks on them. We were stoked. Free drinks at our age? Hell, yes! There was no way we were we gonna turn that down.

"We drove into town, excited by the possibility of the night. After about six beers, Billy and I were getting our buzz on, laughing and carrying on with all the old coots at the bar. That's when we saw them—the blonde angels in the booth against the wall. They were exquisite beauties: blonde hair, creamy ivory skin, enchanting caramel eyes, luscious, perky breasts. We watched them interact with several men, drooling like dogs. We were so fucking jealous of those lucky bastards. Then the angels spied us. We were immediately smitten—pulled toward them like a magnet. Feeling cocky and unstoppable, Billy and I sauntered over to them and plopped down at their table. I swear to God the two of them licked their lips.

"The four of us chatted—well, they chatted and we drooled some more. Then, by the grace of God, they offered to take us home. We felt like lucky bastards, going home with the likes of them. I don't even remember the inside of the house all that well, but Im sure you understand. Not too soon after, we got in the house, they were on us, kissing and feeling us up like ravenous little beasts. It was so damned intoxicating that I thought I would come unglued before I even got to the act. Clothes were shredded, bodies intertwined…"

Isa cut her father, looking at him with incredulous eyes. "Jesus, dad! I don't wanna know about you, Aunt Tanya, and Aunt Irina doing the horizontal mambo."

I laughed out loud, inciting the rest of my brothers to join in my mirth. I grasped Jasper's shoulder for support and gasped for unnecessary breath. We continued with our loud guffaws until we were each backhanded for our impolite behavior.

Charlie look abashed and dropped his gaze, immediately taking in Isa's attire. He growled low and snapped, chocolate eyes glaring at sapphire. "Isabella Marie! Did you really wear that scanty skirt to school today? You're going to get expelled again."

"Charlie," she retorted. "You can judge me when I don't come downstairs and see your bare naked ass pumping your secretary on our kitchen table. Our kitchen table, for Christ sakes! By the way, no amount of bleach, mental or chemical, will wash away that stain. I'm never eating on that table again."

_Well, spank me cross-eyed! This was getting very interesting. God, I'm in love with Isa and her father. Everything in this house is so stuffy. I never get to hear stuff like this!_

Esme cleared her throat, completely embarrassed by the Swan's inappropriate social behavior. My mother, for all intents and purposes, was so very sensitive about foul language. Now that I knew that Isa was my mate, the two of us, including her father, would be constantly admonished for our perpetual absence of restraint. I didn't care one little bit. It was fucking hot!

Edward sniggered. Rose backhanded him and reprimanded him in a low voice. He looked at her with remorse.

_Oh, Eddie, boy, you are sooo pussy whipped!_

Isa and her father looked up sheepishly at my mother, apologizing for their outburst. I smiled widely when my lovely mate glanced in my direction. She stared at me for a moment, and I felt a low tug on my heart. Then she winked, and it was all over from there.

_Shit. Eddie wasn't the only one who was whipped!_

"I apologize again, ma'am." Esme accepted and encouraged him to continue. I traipsed to Isa's side and sat next to her, tracing small, reassuring circles in the back of her hand.

"Anyway, after Billy and my salacious weekend—and oh, boy did we make a weekend out of it— we made our way back to Forks. Several years in a row I made my pilgrimage to Denali, and I was always welcomed with open arms…and other open limbs. The longer I spent with my lovely women, the more I noticed the simple nuances of their _otherness_. I never said anything, only cataloged my suspicions for further contemplation. During the last summer break before I met Bella's mother, I found out just how different my lovely angels were.

"If you hadn't noticed—" Charlie glanced at Isa and she smiled. "—Bells and I have no scent. We have the same gift…well, hers is a little different, but vampires can't smell us nor can the gifted use said power in our presence. It's quite remarkable, really.

"Anyway, the trip…I got to the house, and for the first time, I met Eleazar and Carmen. I was kind of taken aback, abashed by the girl's parents catching me at the house. They assured me that they understood. I asked where they were and they motioned to the outside.

"I followed their direction and was surprised by my lovely Irina toe-to-toe with the biggest grizzly I'd ever laid my eyes on. I fumbled in my bag, looking for my gun, but before I could load the gun, she sprung at the animal and sunk her teeth into its trachea, sucking that damned thing dry. When she heard, rather then smelt me, her eyes swept in my direction, and I saw the blood running down the corner of her mouth. I was scared shit less and took off towards the house. She was in front of me so fast I thought I was delirious. Irina shook me by the shoulders, attempting to quell my trepidation. It couldn't be done, though. She was a god damned vampire, and I ran for my truck, never seeing her again…well, for ten years, that is.

"I met Bell's mother that fall and we weren't careful and she got pregnant. Things were great until she went into labor, dying on that damned operating table." Charlie stopped and took a deep breath, salty tears threatening to spill over his lashes. Esme stepped forward and touched his shoulder, cooing reassuring words. He opened his eyes and began again, "Three years passed and everything was good. I was rocking the single dad thing pretty well. Sad as hell, but I didn't let her know. She deserved a happy childhood. That's when all hell broke loose. Bells got sick, real sick—she was diagnosed with leukemia. She fought like a little champ, and soon she was in remission. The little monster was cancer free until she was seven. But our joy was short lived when we went to a follow- up appointment and realized the cancer had returned, but this time radiation and chemo wouldn't cut the mustard. The doctors gave her weeks to live.

"There was no way on God's green earth was she dying on me, too, so I wrapped her tiny, weak little body up in a blanket and drove like a bat outta hell to Alaska. I knocked on Eleazar and Carmen's door, surprising the hell outta the, and begged him to save her. Thsurprised coked by my declaration, but let me in. I, once again, begged for their help, but found out quickly that he would be unable to help Bells—immortal children and all that. I had a nervous breakdown right there. It took days to draw me out of my depression, but the girls were patient and got me through. When my head was clear, Eleazar confessed that he had a plan. He theorized that if Bells consumed the venom that it wouldn't likely go to her blood stream immediately, and it might heal her cancer as opposed to changing her. But the clincher was that if it didn't work, and she changed, he would be forced to kill her, because it was against the cardinal law or something. Selfishly I agreed."

I growled deep in my throat. I hated hearing my mate went through such agony. I wanted to strangle somebody. Luckily, Jasper stepped in and issued a wave of calm. I appreciated it greatly.

"Later in the afternoon, Eleazar extracted venom from his body and had her drink it. Jesus, it was horrible. She started screaming bloody murder and begging me to take the pain away. Yelling to God. I felt like an ass. It was three days of that shit, and when she woke up she appeared to be cured. Her heart still beat strong in her chest. I thanked God that she wasn't an immortal child. We were all ecstatic until we realized that she couldn't keep human food down. Eleazar said she needed blood. So, consequently, she consumed animal blood for two weeks, before returning to human food soon after. I breathed easy after her recovery. We stayed for six months, and Eleazar watched her for signs of rejection, but Bells looked great. On the last day in Denali, my little monster became extremely lethargic and started coughing up copious amounts of blood. I couldn't believe our luck. It just wasn't fair. Eleazar confirmed the cancer had returned, and it was likely fatal."

Rosalie crumbled against Edward, tearlessly sobbing against his chest. She was devastated about what happened to Isa. She'd always wanted children—yearned for them, but once those despicable prikes ruined her life, Edward saved her and turned her into a vampire. She lamented the loss greatly. Under that icy exterior, my sister was a truly caring person.

Edward glanced up at me and nodded, silently thanking me for my kind thoughts. I nodded in return.

"I couldn't believe it. My baby was sick again—dying. But as selfish as I was, I just couldn't imagine putting my child through that again." Charlie looked at Isa who had tears streaming down her cheeks. He cupped her chin and tipped it up to his lips, kissing her lovingly. "Then she did the most amazing and selfish thing. She agreed to do it again for me. She didn't want me to be alone. Damned kid, anyway. Always looking out for her ole' man. Bells asked Eleazar how long she would have to endure these _treatments _until she was old enough to become a vampire. The two of them agreed she should finish high school, and she's been enduring it every since. So, you can see how worried I was when I heard she was ill again. The time between treatments is becoming shorter and shorter. It used to be ever six months, then four, now ever two. Time is running out."

Everyone looked around, shocked by Charlie's story. I couldn't believe how brave and selfish my little mate was. _I am a damned lucky man!_ Now, I just needed her to accept me.

Carlisle blinked and tilted his head, contemplating his words carefully. "This is quite astonishing, Charlie. Had I not witness the changes in her body, I would have never believed it possible. I truly believe your daughter is old enough to complete the change, and I'd be happy to do so. I can smell that the cancer is dormant, but it won't be long before it resurfaces. Would you like me to contact Eleazar? Since he took on this gargantuan task, I only feel its right that he's included in this."

Isa jumped up and nervously fidgeted. "Don't call Grandfather…umm…Eleazar. Please, let's not call him just yet. It will only cause unnecessary worry. I'm not ill…now. But the end is coming soon. I've seen it."

_Fuck! I needed to tell her soon. She needs to know I was her mate!_

* * *

17 reviews! Hell yeah! I feel blessed! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! SelenaQuintanillaLOVER, Emoimmortal, jansails (Who I adore even though she's not quite sure she's liking the plot change), ded1, angel897, mem, eureka twiligher, donnac85, Johana, tee hill, jen008, danimcket, Qahla Kwoli, ellaryne, viola1701e, jessa76, and last but not least, Paige! (Who gave a riveting review, btw. Thank you!) Make sure to log into your account so I can personally thank and answer all of you questions personally! And I answer all of them. If I missed you, it's entirely by accident.

_"Jesus H. Christ in a handcart" "Well, spank me cross-eyed"_ are direct quotes from The Virgin Madam-by Blood on my lips-A Carlisle/Bella story. I just loved the quotes so much I had to use them! Credit where credit is due, and all that jazz.

Well, what do you think? Who pegged Charlie for a man-whore? I sure the hell didn't! Those vampire sluts seduced two seventeen year olds! But I'm pretty sure neither he nor Billy minded scoring some hot chicks for the night. (Remember there are no wolves in this story.)

Reviews will earn you a night with the big man or Garrett might step over from my new story and visit. Plus, I'll add in a pint of your favorite ice-cream…or perhaps whip cream. Think of all the things you could do with whip cream. Emmett and Garrett are very talented with their tongues. Later in the story you'll find out just how good Emmett is!


	7. Set Fire to the Rain

***Disclaimer! Tonight's menu includes Lemons—**

**Lemonade, Lemon Meringue Pie, Sangria, Lemon Cake, or whatever else you can make with the tiny, yellow fruit. **

**Hot unadulterated sex! **

**Don't read if you are under 18, are prude, have a heart condition, are not healthy enough for sex, ship Edward, or are a Nun—please skip this chapter! End disclaimer!***

* * *

Sorry about the wait. I've been caught up w/ Revolutionizing Bella. People are begging me to update, reviewing/favoriting like crazy. I've never gotten that kind of response out of any story. I thought 5-10 was awesome—until I was getting 20-50. Wow! Are there any support groups for review whores? If so, sign me up please!

Reviews are the key to getting me to update!

25 reviews will get you an update w/in the week. 50 will get you two! (I'm sure that's pushing it. But I'll still do it!)

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 7- Set Fire to the Rain_**

**_Emmett_**

* * *

**_**~~previously~~**_**

_Isa jumped up and nervously fidgeted. "Don't call Grandfather…umm…Eleazar. Please, let's not call him just yet. It will only cause unnecessary worry. I'm not ill…now. But the end is coming soon. I feel it coming."_

_Fuck! I needed to tell her soon. She needed to know I was her mate!_

**_~TEM~_**

* * *

There has always been an ass load of drama around the Cullen house. With five eternally teenaged vampires under one roof, we were bound to fuck up, at one point or another. It was a prerequisite of our eternally frozen state of mind. But even then, this situation just took the proverbial cake.

Vampires and humans were once thought to be on completely opposite sides of the spectrum. To find oneself mated to a human was unheard of. Carlisle believed because we were once the same species, that we were automatically physically compatible. Now that I've heard her story, I knew it was due to the sheer amount of venom that she'd ingested over the years. Plain and simple, she was more vampire than human.

Isabella Swan and I were destined to be irrevocably intertwined. That was information that I should've shared with her before now. Hell, had Jasper not spelled it out for me, I might still be oblivious, as well. Honestly, even if she was just some random girl, I would still be infatuated with her. Those sapphire eyes made me want to drop to my knees and beg like the dirty dog that I was. Yet knowing so, didn't make me any less besotted, actually, if it were possible, I was even more obsessed. My primal inner demon wanted to grab her by the arm, drag her upstairs to my bed, and bury myself inside her for the next week. And after our millionth orgasm, I would sink my teeth into her neck and make her mine for eternity.

Never in my existence, human or otherwise, have I been tongue-tied, but every time she looked my way, touched me, chastised me, or simply smiled, my mouth was as dry as the desert, although, my tongue was the only part of my anatomy that couldn't function. My libido had ratcheted up to nuclear melt down. My balls were so blue that my manhood feared for its life.

My mahogany-haired angel had stepped out of heaven and become my personal demon, tempting me in ways that were probably illegal in most of the fifty States. The moment our eyes met she had my heart. Isa was beautiful and intriguing—witty and charming. We were perfect for each other, yet I hadn't said word one. She could crush me with a one syllable word, and I would never recover. Yep, big ole' Emmett Cullen was terrified of rejection.

Who'd have thought a tiny-slip of a girl could waltz her sexy ass across the lunchroom and change my life forever? Never in my wildest daydream had I ever imagined that someone as perfect as Isa could exist for a demon such as myself. Love was a foreign concept in my world. Sure, I had seen the emotion in practice my whole vampire existence and envied each and every one of them for something I could never have. Up until now, I never believed that I would be able to equate such with myself, having been alone for a little over seven decades. Yet, there she was standing in front of me—everything I ever wanted.

On a regular basis the only things that were a constant presence in my psyche were sexually related. Nothing has changed, in that respect, but now that I have the opportunity to make it a reality, I'm scared shitless.

_Are there support groups for overly horny mate-less vampires? _

My father uncrossed his legs and rose, closing the distance between her. He gently grasped her by the shoulders and looked deep into her sapphire eyes, gauging her response. "Yes. Yes, I suppose we could postpone a call to Eleazar, Isa. Although, at some point I believe we will need to do so."

My blue-eyed princess closed her eyes and nodded, still nervously fumbling with her fingers. It was an adorable quirk, but it also made me acutely aware of her vulnerability. Young Isa acted very brave, but I could see how heavily this burden weighted her shoulders. She was a remarkably caring individual. I could live for a thousand more years, and I fear I might never find her equal. "Thank you, I would prefer that we wait, Mr. Cullen. I don't want to worry him unnecessarily."

Carlisle accepted her decision, albeit reluctantly, and turned his body toward Charlie. "Charlie, with your permission, I wish to observe your daughter over night. After her episode and learning of her medical history, I'm not entirely comfortable allowing her out of my sight, for the time being. My children would be more than happy to drive her to school tomorrow, if I believe she's well enough. It would be no trouble."

Charlie furrowed his brow slightly, sighed loudly and looked up into his daughter's sapphire eyes. "Bells? Do you feel comfortable staying with Doctor and Mrs. Cullen tonight? I know this feels strange, but I'll feel so much better knowing that the good Doc is watching over you, especially since I have to work again tonight. With all the missing hikers, all of us have worked doubles."

Isa pondered this for a moment and then closed her eyes. I watched her carefully, attempting to decipher what was going on in her head. I'd never wanted to have a gift, watching how Edward, Alice, and Jasper have suffered, but at this moment, I wished that I could read minds—hers specifically.

"Yeah, daddy. That'll be fine. If the Cullens are alright with me staying, then I don't have a problem with it. I just hope that I don't do anymore damage to their house."

Charlie rolled his eyes and snorted under his breath. "See that you don't, young lady," he said with mock seriousness. Charlie lifted himself off the couch and slowly walked toward her, arms out wide. She obliged and leaned into him, wrapping her tiny arms around his substantial waist. "I know you're in a house full of vampires, but please, for your old man's sanity, stay out of the forest. I don't want to find you out there, too!"

**_*~~TEC~~*_**

Isa stood on the porch, barefoot— in her silky blouse and her tiny, purple skirt with her arms wrapped around her tiny waist, and watched her father drive away. She looked slightly forlorn as his old Chevy disappeared out of view. Once again I was frustrated that I didn't know what she was thinking.

I sped to the couch and ripped a blanket off the back, sprinting to the door. I silently opened it and walked out behind her, draping the blanket across her shoulders. Her little fingers grasped the fabric and she brought it tightly around her frame.

"Thank you, Emmett," she said softly.

"You're welcome darlin'," I drawled. "Whatcha thinkin'?"

She glanced over her shoulder at me and smiled shyly. "Oh, just worried about my dad. Those murders and disappearances aren't human related. I just don't want him to run head on into a vampire."

I stepped around her and cupped her cheek, looking deep into those lapis lazuli, blue eyes. "He'll be fine, Isa. Don't worry about him, alright?" She shivered. "Hey, it's getting cold. I need to take you inside."

Isa nodded and I led her inside the house, hand at the small of her back. My angel stood in the middle of the living-room and looked around, her eyes swimming with tears as glimpsed the open, glass less windows.

"I hate that I broke all those windows. I know your dad said it was alright, but I can't help but think he was just being nice to me."

I laughed without humor. "Carlisle would never tell you something was alright if it weren't true."

"Alright," she said, her tone reserved. Isa continued her scrutiny of the broken glass and scanned the rest of the room, stopping at the clock. It was midnight. "Hey…um. Where am I going to sleep? This is a house full of vampires…are there any beds?"

"Absolutely there are beds. We're nothing if not thorough about this 'mainstreaming with the humans' gig we consistently play. Anyway, you can sleep in my bed. Go right up. It's the second door on the left. I have t-shirts in the top drawer of the dresser. It'll be huge, but at least you'll have a sleep shirt," I rambled.

Isa reached up and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks, Em. You're a good friend. Good night."

I watched my precious angel walk up the stairs, clutching her blanket around her tiny shoulders. A feeling of warmth settled over me, and I felt as though she was wrapping me up in that blanket with her.

A deep throat clearing woke me from my silent reverie. "Still in the friend zone, I see?" Jasper chided.

I rolled my eyes and spun, shooting daggers at him. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

Jas chuckled and clapped me on the shoulder. "Ya' know if you'd tell her she's your mate, perhaps she'd save _you_ from that fate?"

"Dude! Butt out. I haven't told her 'cause I don't know what to say. She's human, Jas. At least with vampires, it's not something you have to really explain. It's a sure thing. What if she rejects me?" I replied somberly.

Alice skipped lithely into the room and pounced on Jasper's back, wrapping her tiny, little arms around his neck. "Emmett, she's going to call you up. Definitely don't ignore that. You'll thank me!" Alice kissed her husband's neck. "You and I need to _hunt_," she emphasized the last word specifically.

"Well, darlin'…lead the way," he drawled, holding his hand out toward the open windows. Alice bounced off his back and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him across the floor.

"You're welcome, brother!" Alice trilled. "Everyone else is gone, as well."

_What did that little pixie see, anyway?_

**_~TEC~_**

Five minutes later I heard a small voice call my name. It wafted down the stairs softly, enveloping me with warmth. I called up to her and sprinted up the stairs at vampire speed, sliding to a stop at the slightly cracked door. I pushed it open another sliver and gasped.

Isa was standing with her back to me with her long hair draped across her breasts, no blouse or skirt, in tiny, black panties that laced up the back and a bustier. My mouth was as dry as the desert. She looked so fucking hot I thought I would come on the spot. She was curvy in all the right places.

_Fuck me sideways! Why would she call me in here? Does she want to make me explode? Tease me?_

She reached over her back and grasped the loop to the corset. "Emmett, can you unlace this for me. I realize how this looks, but I can never do it by myself," she inquired shyly.

_Is this for real? Did Alice see this?_

"Who laced that up for you? If you can't unlace it, surly you can't lace the thing," I joked.

She snorted softly and blushed scarlet, blood pooling in his ivory cheeks. _Beautiful_. "Yeah…my dad's secretary helped me put it on."

"Oh…that's not awkward or anything," sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Nope…after what I saw this morning...nakedness…my dad…the kitchen table…I'll be traumatized forever," she stammered, blushing again.

_Well, it's now or never, Emmett. Grab your balls and pull them down! It's time to be a man and grab ourselves a woman!_

I crossed the distance between us and grabbed the lace out of her fingers, shuddering at the electricity that shot through our fingers. I began to unlace the corset slowly, feeling rather strange that I was undressing my mate. My fingers made quick work of the item and on the last bow; I revealed the creamiest skin I'd ever seen. I swallowed thickly as I watched her toss the article of clothing on the floor, leaving her nearly exposed in front of me. My inner demon was screaming at me to take her. Make her his. But I couldn't move…couldn't speak.

Isa used one arm to cover her exposed breasts and the other to brush her hair back over her shoulder. I stood stalk still in the middle of the floor, unsure where to go from here. I really should grab a shirt. I really shouldn't stand her and study the perfect curve of her ass or count her vertebrae. And I really shouldn't want to rip those panties off and bury my face in her hot, dripping core. My cock stiffened at this thought. _Oh, god I am horny!_

I stumbled backwards a few steps and sat on the edge of the bed, continuing to watch her perfect form. My angel turned slightly and tilted her head, looking at me serendipitously. Her eyes widened and twinkled with some emotion. A huge smile spread across her lips. My whole body warmed at her reaction. She sauntered towards me, very reminiscent of her trek across the lunchroom. God, if this wasn't better— naked woman stalking you…in your bedroom. _Jesus H Christ in a handcart!_ _I am a dead man. Bury me now!_

My beautiful mate stopped about a foot in front of me, on arm draped across her breasts and the other at her side, sliding her right leg up and down the other. "Thank you for inviting me to your room. That bed looks very inviting."

I swallowed. _Dry._

"I suppose I should get one of your t-shirts. Though, generally I sleep in the nude."

I swallowed again. _Parched_. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_She's intentionally killing me!_

I heard her feet shuffle on the floor then she leaned in close. "Emmett?" she whispered in my ear. Her breath fanned across my face, filling my nostrils with her warm, delicious scent. My eyes flew open when Isa pulled back slightly and leaned into me, lips impossibly close to mine.

Those lips were perfect: plump and pouty. They were tainted a delicious shade of crimson that further emphasized her delectable and sensitive mouth. I had the overwhelming urge to cross the distance between us and quench the yearning in my gut. I felt as though I might die if I didn't kiss her at this exact moment.

"Yes?" I responded shakily, still attempting to look anywhere else but all that naked, ivory flesh and perky breasts. I was fucking up royally.

Isa knew exactly what she was doing to me, which made the situation that much more maddening. She knew standing in front of me in tiny panties and zero else was causing my manhood to swell to exorbitant proportions. My Netherrod was screaming at me to free it from the confines of my pants.

A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she kicked my legs apart. Then she crouched between my thighs, one arm still draped across her perky breasts. Isa grabbed my knee with her free hand and slid it up and down the inside of my thigh, stopping inches from my crotch on the last stroke. I watched her serendipitously. Her touch sent a jolt of electricity into my skin and it spread through my whole body like liquid fire. 'Excalibur' approved of this! My eyes rolled in the back of my head as a wave of pleasure rocked my lower abdomen. My cock twitched and contracted, spilling the cool liquid into the fabric of my jeans.

_Fuck! Way to make a first impression, Emmett! I haven't even touched her yet and she unhinged me._

Isa released her breasts and placed both palms on my thighs, lifting her nearly naked body against me."Have you ever had sex with a human?" she said in a low, sultry voice as she twirled a stray curl with her finger.

My eyes got about as wide around as saucers and flashed up to meet the two sapphire crystals that sparkled beneath those long eyelashes. "N...nn…no," I stammered.

_God damn! I'm in my room with a naked woman, and I'm getting propositioned for sex. Could this day get any fucking better?_

Isa's smile grew wide and she bit her lip. The grasped a handful of hair and pulled me closer, whispering in my ear. "Have you had sex since you've become a vampire?" I shook my head, feeling slightly emasculated by that declaration. "You're about to fuck your mate so hard that she won't be able to walk straight tomorrow."

_She knew? How?_ "Uh…"

She threw her head back and laughed loudly, her dark tresses bouncing across her shoulders. The sound was musical and filled the room with a crescendo of mirth. When she brought her eyes to mine, she winked. "You forget, Emmett darling, I'm more vampire than human." Isa tapped her ear. "Excellent hearing!"

_Well, that was fortuitous knowledge. Shit! What else did she hear?_

Isa released my hair and brushed the side of her mouth lightly across mine as she pulled away. I licked my lips involuntarily as my eyes trailed up her nearly naked body. God, it was glorious; perky breasts and nipples, creamy, ivory skin, and slender waist that was framed by her thick, mahogany hair. I was silently lamenting the loss of physical contact.

In the blink of an eye, two ivory hands shot out and grabbed the front of my shirt, towing me upright. My body obeyed her every command, humming with excitement. I was intertwined in her web, begging for her to twirl her silky string around my body and suck me dry. The anticipation was killing me.

She unfurled her fingers from my shirt and her nimble fingers made to the buttons. She growled under her breath when she couldn't release the small pieces of plastic from the cloth. Frustrated, Isa grabbed the front of the fabric and ripped the shirt from my body, tossing the remnants on the carpet. "Opps. I hope you didn't like the shirt," she said softly, rubbing her warm palms against my rock hard chest. It was a lovely torture.

I grabbed the back of her neck and bent my face close—close enough to touch. "I fucking hated that shirt," I retorted, twirling my fingers gently in her hair. "By the way, I hate those panties…"I grabbed the side with my thumb and ripped the fabric in two, twisting the fabric into a ball and stuffing in my front pocket. "…Opps, I hope these weren't your favorite."

She smirked. "Emmett, those panties cost thirty-five dollars!" she said with mock seriousness in her tone. "Now, what will I wear the bustier with?"

"Baby, they were both from last season. I have more money than God. I'll buy you a dozen pairs to replace those," I said humorously.

Isa raised her eyebrows and shook her head softly. She wrapped her arms around the back of my neck and pulled my face closer, then gently touched her lips to mine. It was sweet and tender, full of all the emotion that had swelled between us, drowning my psyche in a myriad of emotions. Our lips molded together perfectly and moved against each other like a choreographed dance. She moaned loudly as I ran my cool tongue against her plump bottom lip and sucked it softly between my teeth, begging access to the warmth within. She opened her mouth a fraction more and allowed me entrance. I released the plumb, succulent flesh and slipped my tongue across her teeth and found its match, tangling them together like performers on a stage. Our lips and tongues undulated together with precision.

I bent and grabbed her ass with my free hand and lifted her tiny body waist height, never breaking contact with her lips. They now belonged to me and would never leave mine. She wrapped her tiny legs around me like a vice, inadvertently rubbing her naked core against my ever-hardening cock. _Oh, why didn't I take my pants off?_ She clung to my body like I was her life-preserver. She had it all wrong. I wasn't saving her life; she was saving mine.

Isa rocked her hips against me, looking for the delicious friction she'd only find against my arousal. I moaned loudly against her lips, reveling in the sensations that were swirling around me like a mist. Lifting her body higher, I fiddled with the button on my pants, silently cursing Levi's for making such a decent product. Finally I'd had enough and grabbed the waistband of the offending article and ripped it from my body, releasing my soldier from his confinement. My warrior stood at attention, awaiting my instruction. I intended to put him to work, post-haste.

Releasing her hair, I softly ran my knuckles from her neck up to her cheek, stroking the soft, warm flesh lovingly. I disengaged my lips and trailed them down her jaw bone and nuzzled her neck. Her breathing was erratic, pulse hammering in her chest. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and was assaulted by the delicious nectar of her blood. Her sweet fragrance danced around in my nostrils, calling to my inner demon. My mouth flooded with venom. I swallowed the acrid liquid and winced slightly as it scorched its way down my trachea. Resuming my earlier ministrations, I continued my journey, kissing and nipping every inch of exposed flesh my lips could find.

"Emmett," she said softly, placing her hand against my cheek.

"Yes," I said raggedly against her throat.

"I want you to unleash the demon…lose control entirely," she stated honestly.

My eyes flew to hers in an instant. "Sweetheart, I might hurt you."

"Em, I'm not as breakable as I look. This isn't my first rodeo, nor would you be the first vampire that I've had sex with. Not a scratch on me. My room, however, was obliterated. I hope you're not attached to anything in this room. Now…," she paused, looking me deep in the eyes. "Fuck me, Emmett. And don't be gentle."

How could you argue with that? She was begging me to lose control. She wanted me to fuck her brains out. Well…I'm glad I wasn't in love with any of the furniture in this room. Things were liable to get broken.

I grabbed her under the ass with one hand and grabbed my Johnson with the other, positioning her above me. I rubbed the tip of my dick against her entrance and she cried out in pleasure. I opened her with my first two fingers and spread her flesh apart as far as I could and replaced my finger with my cock. She screamed out in pleasure, begging me to fuck her harder.

"Oh, Emmett! Jesus…ahh… so fucking good!" she wailed, digging her fingers into my shoulders.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and grabbed two handfuls of curls and brought my face to hers, crushing her lips hard against mine as I lifted her body and slammed her back down repeatedly—her hips bucked mine with every thrust. Isa clenched my bottom lip between her teeth as I continually pound against her like a sledgehammer. Our combined moans and slapping of flesh echoed through the house—a crescendo of passion lingering in the air. I didn't give a fuck who heard us. It was about time someone heard how this shit was done! I've been holding this in for seven decades!

"Harder!" she demanded, growling against my mouth. "Jesus, Emmett…fuck me harder."

_You do not have to beg me twice!_ I though smugly.

I backed her up against the wall and disentangled her legs, holding them out to the side slightly so I could get a better angle. Then I slid back inside her hard and continued with long deep strokes, buckling the sheet rock behind her back with my fervor. Her warmth was a delicious feeling against my rock, hard cool skin. It was like fire and ice colliding.

With another thrust, I snapped a brace in the wall. She laughed and begged me to continue, moaning loudly as the drywall dust drifted over her naked form like snow. I slid my arms up her thighs and grabbed her ass, never slowing my strokes. Swiftly, I spun us around and leaned her body against the dresser, and with one swift stroke, I swept every article off the top with a loud crash. I sat her on the top of breakfront and quickened my pace. Her body slumped against the glass, and I watched in fascination as her breasts bounced wildly against her ribcage. _That just won't do. I have to taste those perky breasts!_ I leaned down and took a taunt nipple into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it, nibbling at gently before disengaging and repeating my ministrations on the other side. Isa's body began to quiver as I continued to slide in and out of her body. She reached up and grabbed the wood molding around the glass and dug her fingers into the soft timber, tearing great chunks away in her passion. With one last stroke she exploded into a million tiny pieces, contracting delectably around me and falling apart at the seams.

Isa lifted herself and chucked the broken pieces to the floor, pushing against my chest. "Go lay on the bed!" she commanded.

I whimpered as I slid out of her body, lamenting our contact immediately. When I was about a foot from the bed, she launched herself against me, and I tumbled on to my back on the mattress, buckling the frame in the process. We crashed to the ground with a thud. She laughed almost maniacally as she clambered across my body. Her tiny hand grasped my todger and stroked it gently before releasing it. _God damn she was good at that!_ She raised herself to her knees and swung her leg over my waist. She rocked her core against the head and then slid the ole' Ramburgler back inside. Isabella was a scary little beast during sex. It was almost frightening how carnal she was…more vampire than human in her passion. I couldn't say I was concerned. In fact, I fucking loved it.

_Jesus! This woman was going to kill me!_

Another groan escaped my lips as she bounced herself up and down on cock. I grabbed her hips and assisted her, watching her as she threw her head back in ecstasy—mahogany tresses pooling across my thighs. Her core began to quiver and tighten around me, bringing me closer to my orgasm. In preparation of my release, my hips meet hers, moving faster and forcing our bodies to collide with fervor. The waves of her release crashed down all around me.

"God, Isa. You'll kill me, woman! You are so fucking tight…damn it. I can…not…" My hips collided with hers one last time and I stuttered and jerked as I rode out the remainder of orgasm, spilling out inside of her.

* * *

**_Ok. The diner is closed. No more lemon products will be served today. Have a good day/night! Review the fuck out of this chapter. 25 reviews will earn you another chapter, and perhaps some more lemony goodness!_**


	8. Dangerous Liaisons

***Disclaimer! One again today's menu includes Lemons—Graphic Lemons—**

**Emmett and Isa are insatiable monsters!**

** Don't read if you are under 18, have a heart condition, are not healthy enough for sexual activity or excitement, ship Edward and Bella, or are a Nun! End disclaimer!***

* * *

**_ *Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_**

**_*"God of War" is a phrase coined by IdreamofEddy-_**_**Colliding Meteors***_

**_Chapter 8-_**

**_Dangerous Liaisons_**

* * *

Isa collapsed on top of me and laid her head against my chest, her long chestnut hair fanning across my chest and pooling against the mattress. I encircled her waist and gently rolled her to her back, carefully settling between her delectably, edible thighs.

_God, she was stunning creature!_

I tipped my head to the side and grinned widely, contemplating the whirlwind that was my mate. Isabella Swan was confounding and beautiful, entirely too good for me. Yet, I couldn't deny that she had been painstakingly designed for me. The pull in my chest would rebuff any attempts. We meshed like pieces to a puzzle, fit together like a lock and key, cut from the same cloth.

After several minutes, her heart rate and breathing returned to normal. "Oh my goodness," she stated playfully, absentmindedly tracing the planes of my chest before grabbing the back of my neck. She pulled my face inches from her lips. "Animals in Washington obviously fuel the savage beast, because that was fucking am-az-ing! I've been sexually pent-up all day!"

_Shit!_ _Rover is aching for another walk!_

"Hmm," I mused, breaking away from her hold. I touched my lips to the corner of her mouth with feather light pressure, and trailed soft kisses down her jawbone, and across her collarbone, nuzzling the soft flesh in the hollow of her throat. I purred against her thudding artery, trailing my nose back up her throat. She moaned my name and writhed against my growing erection, craving the same friction as I was. "You're not the only one who's been craving sexual release. I've had a perpetual hard-on all day, baby girl."

Speaking of boners… my newest affliction was making it very difficult to focus. My corvette was purring to get back on the highway. It had been over half a century since "ye ole' poinswatter" was last in use, and he was an insatiable force of nature. She had beseeched me to allow the demon out of his prison, begged for his free rein, and now that he'd broken free of his chains, he wasn't anywhere near satiated. Isa wasn't aware of what she'd requested. The old bone roller-coaster was gearing up for another run. _Swing!_

Isa nervously drew her bottom lip between her teeth and blushed, placing her hands over her face. It was the first demure action she'd done since we met, and I found it truly endearing. "I feel like a wanton slut, Em! I've known you all of one day and I fucked you."

I chuckled and shook my head, having momentarily forgotten that she was indeed still human, especially after the epic destruction we wielded with our passion. Naturally, Isa wouldn't understand a vampire's carnal need to copulate, and felt as though she lost all inhibition. "You're no slut, sweetheart. It's not unusual for vampires to pair immediately. Except for Edward and Rose, which was situational, mates generally consummate their relationship within minutes or hours of their first realizing their connection. It's a vampire thing—staking what's yours, so to speak."

"Oh!" She gasped. "Well, now that I know it's instinctual, I better quell that ache in my center with your cock!"

Isa grabbed my neck forcefully, curling her fingers painfully in my hair, and engulfed my lips with hers. I growled deep in my chest and deepened the kiss, our lips moving in a wonderful rhythm. The kiss became all-consuming and my head swam with the excitement. The carnal beast urged me to plunge myself into her pulsing core, yet I kept him leashed, not wanting to ruin the moment with his ferocity. My angel pulled away slightly and traced my marble flesh with her tongue, before slipping it gently into my mouth. As our tongues touched, a shock of electricity shot through my body, igniting me with renewed passion. The two danced around in each other's mouths, warring for dominance.

"Fuck," I responded in a growl as I pulled away and rose to my knees. Isa laid in an almost pornographic pose, knees bent and upright with her thighs spread open wide, revealing the most sumptuous sight in the world—the promise land. I sucked in a ragged breath and licked my lips. Dessert of every kind lay at the tips of my fingertips, soft and supple, begging me to taste, knead, and suck every inch of her flawless ivory skin.

I watched in gleeful anticipation as Isa glided her hand down her abdomen, pausing at her curls. I bit my lip in expectation and I wasn't disappointed. She slid the tiny digits across her pelvic bone and slipped them through her wet folds, swirling them around in her arousal. Then she slowly removed them and placed her sopping fingers on my lips. She smiled widely as I grabbed her wrist with lightning fast speed and gently placed them into my mouth. _Holy fuck!_ My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I moaned, greedily sucking each digit off with my tongue, laving her tiny fingers until they were clean.

I opened my eyes and caught her gaze: sparkling and blue. _She looked fucking hot! _"Jesus, you're such a naughty girl. I like it…a lot!"

The whole damned smorgasbord was laid out before me. I almost felt overwhelmed. _Almost._ My fingers stroked her folds with precision, tracing each inch with feather like softness. When I reached her entrance, I eased two fingers inside her wet core, curling them against her g-spot. I slowly pulled them out, resting them on her interior lip. She hissed in response, biting down on her lip as I slipped my fingers back inside, quickening my pace between thrusts. As she adapted to the girth, I added another digit. She writhed under my hand, meeting each thrust with her pelvic bone. I felt a familiar quickening and sped up the pace, pressing my thumb against her clit, allowing her to garner her own pleasure. Her walls quivered against me, preparing to tightly contract around my fingers. On the last stroke, Isa exploded into an ecstasy-filled tailspin, back arching against the mattress, fingers digging into the cloth. She screamed my name so loudly that I was almost certain my family could hear her miles away.

_God, I hope Jasper is close! My woman is going to put him on his ass!_

Quickly, before she had time to recover, I settled between her thighs and pulled my fingers from her core, replacing them with my mouth. I sucked, nibbled, and meticulously bathed every part of her delectable folds with my tongue, swirling it roughly around the tight bundle of nerves before returning south. I moaned against her flesh as I dipped my cool tongue into her entrance, tasting the exquisite liquid from her orgasm. She swiftly tangled her fingers into my hair and held my face firmly against her, using the leverage to her advantage. I struggled to keep a hold on my feral side. It was exquisite torture. Isa writhed underneath my mouth, raising and rocking her hips to meet my mouth. I was balancing on the precipice of insanity when she exploded around my tongue, coming so violently that her legs trembled and crumbled to the mattress. With one last lick, I swallowed the delicious liquid, moaning loudly as it tingled upon my taste buds.

"Fuck!" she stuttered, trembling underneath me.

She licked her lips in anticipations as I raised myself back to my knees and crawled between her thighs, hovering over her beautiful frame. I gazed into her doe-like sapphire eyes and smiled, reaching up and cupping her cheek. I traced the plains of her face and neck with my thumb and fingers, reverently caressing her skin. Leaning down slowly, I touched my lips gently to hers, languidly moving my lips against hers, and melting into the kiss like butter. She moaned against my mouth and wrapped her legs around the backs of my thighs, raising her pelvis to mine in an almost silent invitation.

Isa opened her eyes and looked up through her thick lashes, hooded with desire. I held her gaze as my fingers ghosted across her delicate and over stimulated skin, pausing just above her taut nipple. She eyed me hungrily, as I slowly cupped my hand around her small breast, kneading the flesh softly. I swirled my thumb around her hardened nipple. She whimpered again, writhing on the bed while I closed my forefinger and thumb around the sensitive peak, pinching it and twisting it before switching sides. She moaned again, this time much louder, and closed her eyes, relishing in the pleasure.

Setting up, I released her breasts and grabbed her behind her knees, lifting her lower half a few inches off the mattress. She loosely wrapped her legs around me, hooking her ankles together against my ass. I held her up with one hand, and used my other to line my cock up with her entrance. Isa moaned as I slid into her wet, tight entrance and buried myself up to the hilt. She growled deep in her throat, a cross between pleasure and possessiveness in the hoarse sound. My pace was gentle at first, moving in and out of her body at a languid pace, enjoying the slow and steady climb of my ecstasy. Her body consistently bucked against mine, begging for the closeness of our bodies. On my last thrust, I pulled all the way out and lowered her to the ground. She cried out and glared at me. I shook my head and smiled ruefully.

Grabbing her by her legs and the small of her back, I gently flipped her small, lithe body over to her knees and slid her ass towards me. I grabbed my member and slid it easily back inside her core, filling her completely. I wrapped my arm around her waist, running my hand down her abdomen. My fingers slid through her curls and cupped her sex, slowly sliding them across her pelvic bone until I met her clit. She hungrily looked over her shoulder, as I pinched the small bundle of nerves between my thumb and forefinger, rolling it around gently. She moaned in pleasure and ground her ass against my erection, impaling my cock further inside with each motion. Closing my eyes, I slowly inched my way in and out, pushing her toward the mattress with each firm thrust. She met me with each slap, mewling loudly as I increased my stride exponentially.

The heat of her core felt like fire, a beautiful agonizing pleasure, causing the muscles in my groin to tighten. I didn't want this to stop—never wanted to unsheathe myself from her. I clung to the sweet darkness we shared as our bodies moved with precision.

Finding myself close to my release, I pleaded for her to join me. "Come for me, Isabella," I commanded. I released her clit and grabbed her waist with both arms, slapping against her ass with fervor. She threw her head back against my chest and flew apart at the seams, milking my piston until I followed in her ecstasy. Our combined cries of rapture echoed through the house like a crescendo.

She crumbled in my arms, limp and trembling. I laid her gently on what was left of the mattress, which I was sad to say wasn't much of a bed, and rolled her to her back, hovering over her limp frame. Her head lolled to the side and she smiled faintly, breathing shallowly.

_Oh, God! Had I injured her?_

Isa reached up and softly cupped my cheek, running his thumb against my jaw and dropping it limply at her side. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. My body hurts. It's a good pain, though. I've wanted you since I first touched you in the parking lot."

I raised my eyebrows, curious, attempting to distract myself from her obvious discomfort. "Speaking of the parking lot incident, what exactly happened?"

Isa groaned and slowly wriggled out from under my body, setting upright. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around the backs of her thighs, laying her head on her knees. God! You wouldn't believe how jealous I was of her arms. Gazing at her slender, naked flesh didn't help my situation. She looked so beautiful, delicious even. I wanted to make love to her again…_until_ I saw the bruises. They were all over her body: legs, arms, and hips. How I hadn't seen them before was maddening. In a flash, I was instantly hovering over her body, worriedly tracing the purple marks that crisscrossed her body.

Venom pooled in my eyes and a strangled cry crossed my lips. I gently grabbed her body and pulled her into my lap. She winced infinitesimally at the change of position, hoping to keep it from me, but with my vampire senses, I didn't miss the grimace. "Oh, Isabella! I hurt you! Fuck! I knew I would hurt you. Oh, God…"

"Emmett," she breathed, cupping my cheek, setting me alight with that all too familiar electricity. "I'll be alright. The bruising will be gone by morning. The venom will heal me. Sleep with heal me."

I stroked her hair, running the silky strands between my fingers, attempting to calm my anger at myself. "Maybe…maybe I should go get Carlisle?"

"Emmett, you need to listen to me. You need to know what I am. Loving me might bring you nothing but sorrow, and eventually you'll leave me." I nodded reluctantly. _Why would I leave her?_ "I have a gift, very powerful and volatile—an ability that Aro would blatantly kill in broad daylight to obtain. That's why Eleazar has kept me secret, even from his 'cousins'. Exposure is dangerous for everyone involved. I'm a shield—a rarity amongst your kind. The Denali's theorize that, unlike Renata who only shields Aro, I will be able shield large groups of people without contact," she affirmed, closing her eyes and touching my bare chest with her palm.

"You feel that?" I nodded silently in response. "It's our bond. When you drove into the parking lot, I felt a slight tingle. It was bearable at first, and then it exploded under my shield, lightly shimmering under the invisible barrier. It was intense and almost painful. I'm so sorry. I didn't have a choice but to release the energy and it snapped away from me like a rubber band with so much force that it knocked you for a loop."

I chuckled and a stray curl behind her ear. "That's alright, sweetheart. I was just afraid someone had fondled me, and I wasn't awake to experience it." Isa's lips pulled up in a breathtaking smile, though she didn't open her eyes. _Oh, how I missed those cerulean depths_. "So, is your shield the reason we can't smell your blood?

"Yes," she breathed, wincing as she took a mouthful of air. "My outer shield safeguards my scent from vampires. I would never purposely drop it. It's far too dangerous for everyone—especially me. Shielded individuals have no blood type, and as a result, I smell overly intoxicating, save for one vampire. For him, I will be irresistible. The call will be too strong and he'll murder me on the spot. Eleazar called it '_la tua cantante'_. My blood _sings _for them."

My mind reeled with the implication of her statement. Not only was she the most sought after commodity in our world, but if she dropped her defenses, my family or myself might inadvertently murder her in cold blood. _Fuck! Could this blessing turn into any more of a curse?_

About thirty years ago, I had stumbled upon my singer in the forest while chasing my prey. In the throes of blood lust, I was unable to stop myself. She smelled delectable, and before I even knew what I had done, the woman was limp in my arms, eyes wide with fear. I gasped and shut my eyes, trying desperately not to see Isa superimposed over the dead woman who was infallibly etched in my brain. I couldn't even properly think. What would stop me for killing her? _Was she mine, too?_

"Emmett," she sang, gently stroking the tight line between my brows. My heart clenched at the action. She'd done that for her father, as well. My angel was always so selfless and caring. I don't deserve her. I opened my eyes slowly, and my heart shattered as they glimpsed those sapphire eyes. Those doe-like depths were swimming with unshed tears. Tears I'd put there.

"Were did you go, my love? Talk to me—tell me. This is a lot to take in. If this is too much, I can go…"

_Emmett! You bastard! You're fucking this up!_

My archangel's endearments were unexpected and warmed my dead heart. She loved me but was afraid I would leave her. Even if I wanted to go, yearned to flee, I wouldn't leave my precious mate. I would fight with my last limb to save her. Fuck the Volturi and their quest for gifts! She was mine and Aro wouldn't have her.

"Isa," I crooned, smiling softly. "I'm so very sorry. I didn't realize…I didn't know."

I broke. Sobs slipped from my lips and my body shook. "Emmett it's alright. Please? Look at me."

Reluctantly, I wrenched myself from the brink and gazed into her eyes. Eyes so full of sincerity and love.

"Tell me more about your shield."

"I'm not in complete control of my outer shield, but I've practiced quite a decent amount over the last three years. Over the years and my many, many lengthy stays, I have destroyed Eleazar and Carmen's house more times that I can count. Replacing windows was a big affair, you see, and for vampires who strive for anonymity, it drew quite a lot of attention. As a precautionary measure, Eleazar tasked Kate and Garrett to help me hone my gift. While Kate's knowledge was helpful, Garrett's military training, though altered to human parameters, was the most useful tool.

"Several weeks following my many infusions, when I still consume blood, my emotions are entirely erratic and volatile. Eleazar said my mood swings are akin to those of a newborn. I don't believe him, but I can't deny his wisdom. Even if he is an old codger." She laughed softly. "Emmett, I have trouble controlling the outer layer of my shield when I'm angered, capricious and unpredictable, thus resulting in the 'Rosalie incident'."

"Ah! Don't worry, doll. Rosalie is a bitch. She deserved that and more." I furrowed my brow, contemplating her words. "You said outer layer. You have a multi-layered shield?"

"Yes," she stated, smiling broadly at my question. "That one is the most important and the one I can drape around others. It envelops my mind and protects me from psychic attacks…like Edward, Eleazar, Katie, and the whole of the Volturi guard. You can see why Aro would want me, if only to keep me from tipping the gifted scale in the Olympic Peninsula.

"Now that you know who and what I am to become, do you still want me?"

"Of course, I want you. I don't give a rat's ass whether you're the most powerful vampire in existence, nor do I care if those royal dickholes want to for themselves. You're my mate. Perfect in every way. However, let's fight that battle another day, shall we? For now, I think you should sleep, my darling. It's been a long and arduous day."

She nodded and closed her eyes, laying her head against my chest and immediately succumbing to the darkness. I held her close for several minutes, garnering strength from this fragile looking creature draped in my arms. As I looked down on my sleeping angel, so peaceful in her slumber, I found myself in awe at her beauty. Most of her body had been sculpted by venom, but the majority of her features were still soft and child-like, still human. My eyes flew to the bruising, which was darkening by the second. Not wishing to cause her anymore harm, I laid her gently on the mattress and covered her nakedness with a velvet throw, stroking her hair and cheek gently as the minutes ticked by on the clock.

A throat clearing behind me brought me out of my silent reverie. I spun and instinctually crouched, preparing to defend my mate. I straitened when I glimpsed the owner of the voice. The blond Major was propped against the door frame, arms and legs crossed with a shit-eatin' grin plastered across his smug face.

Jasper's ocher eyes surveyed the room appreciatively before bringing them back to mine. "What in the seven levels of Hell did y'all do to this room? Obviously, you and _sweet cheeks_ here had a good time. Ya' realize that momma's gonna kill ya', right?"

I nodded emphatically, still lovingly stroking Isabella's hair.

"You've got yourself a darlin' there, Emmett. She's as pretty as the Alaskan sky in winter. Far too pretty for your ugly mug, that's for sure. That little sweetheart spreads light into the darkest of places"- Jasper mischievously coughed, attempting to quell his soft murmurs "like your pants."

I made a disgusted noise in my throat and flipped the fucker off. He smiled wryly. "Jeez, Jasper! If anyone, I thought you'd be happy for me. Lust and passion are emotions you can put into practice with Ali. You should thank me!"

He raised his eyebrows and snorted. "I'd thank you if my gift was actually functioning correctly. Ali and I would've loved feeling that pent-up passion. However, like I said, _not_ functioning. We were about a mile out before our gifts returned. It was frustrating as hell, but I chalked it up as a fluke of nature. That was until we walked back into the house. It seems in _honey bun's_ company, we are gift-less. It's a strange feeling if not rather disheartening. Ali and I have learned to rely on our talents, so greatly in fact, that we feel blind without them."

I threw my head back and laughed at his and Alice's plight. Jasper wasn't amused by my mirth, whatsoever. "I can explain the loss of your gifts fairly easily. _Honey bun_, as you so sweetly named her, has purposely rendered your gifts useless, though it's not a mindful effort, more instinctual. It's weird livin' like the rest of us, isn' it, Jas? You're like a dog with two legs tryin' to piss on a fire hydrant."

"A psychic shield?" Jasper mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. His eyes swung up to meet mine, concern clouding his features. "Hmm. Your mate is a dangerous creature, Emmett. Never forget that she's more of a danger to us than herself."

I growled loudly and scowled at the blond soldier before me. "What do you mean? Dangerous? She's human, Jasper! How will she be of harm to us?"

"When I was under the employment of Maria in the Southern Wars, she was desperate to get her hands on someone with your mate's talent. She theorized that if we had ourselves a shield, we could deflect the Volturi and thwart any rival clans with offensive gifts. That cunt was nothing if not thorough about her conquests. For once, I fully agreed with her. Strategically, it was a brilliant ploy, definitely tipping the scales in our favor.

"The day the _bitch _found one, she brought him to me. As I was in charge of the creation of the troops, she essentially tossed him in my lap, threatening pain and dismemberment if I failed. I was confident, almost cocky, in my abilities. I had created thousands of vampires and destroyed thousands more. I was the goddamned _God of War._ I wasn't gonna allow one tiny teenager to derail my flawless control. Yet, somehow, he accomplished just that.

"When I attempted to use my gift on the boy, I realized fairly quickly that it wasn't functioning correctly. I could feel the emotions swirling around me, but I was unable to manipulate them. I should've been able to instill fear in his heart."

I looked at Jasper with wide eyes, silently questioning his last statement.

"Terror makes the blood sweeter—it makes it tingle on your tongue and dance down your throat. Since I was unable to instill the emotion, I knew I must painfully invoke it. Therefore, I broke his arm. He wailed like a damned banshee, but the asswipe didn't relinquish his shield. The boy would yield, of that I had little doubt. Pain was an excellent motivator, and during those dark days, I wielded it like a blade, garnering the things I wanted by force. I turned my attention to the other arm. _Nothing._ A leg. _Still nothing._ Finally, as I held his last limb in my hands, watching him writhe and scream in agony, I felt his shield quiver infinitesimally. I knew I'd broken him.

"The bone snapped effortlessly in my hand, and I laughed maniacally as the brittle item crushed into fine powder between my fingers. In my smugness, I never saw it coming. Had I seen it, I would've attempted to break him mentally as opposed to physically, but it was too late. The blow-back from his shield was immensely powerful, knocking me cold for several seconds. The concentrated air that held the fragrance of his blood clawed at my throat like blackened wraths. I wailed like a newborn, frantic to inhale the child's life force. Never in my vampire existence had I smelled anything so delectably pure. It was like a fine wine tasting the air for the first time—exquisite. Before I was conscious of my actions, the boy's crimson danced across my tongue and flowed effortlessly down my throat like ribbons of silk. Surprised by my barbaric nature, I dropped the carcass to the ground, contorted and lifeless with wide, blue eyes that dug into my corneas like razor blades.

"Maria was furious with me. She was so livid, in fact, that she dismembered my entire body and placed each piece in separate boxes, sans my head. In retribution, she buried my body for three weeks and kept my head in a satchel. It was excruciating and maddening, even when I blacked out from loss of venom. The emotions were always there, present and overwhelming."

My eyes were as large as saucers. This wasn't good.

Jasper pushed himself off the door jamb and slowly sauntered across the room, stopping before me and patting me on the shoulder. "It's all in a good day's work, Em. When aren't we in a fuck load of trouble?"

His amusement turned to fury as he turned to walk away; glimpsing Isa's bruised body over his shoulder. In a split second, the Major had his hand securely pinned around my throat, fingers digging into my throat.

"What did you do to her? Why are your handprints all over her body? She's human…as tiny as Alice…helpless," he stuttered before regaining his composure. "I should rip your fuckin' head off and dump your body into a pyre while you watch! Your only salvation is _her_. She'd die without you."

I didn't attempt to struggle under his hold, though my nature was goading me to reciprocate the pain. I earned this. "She told me she was as nearly as durable as a vampire, Jasper. I believed her. I mean, when a woman begs you to fuck her and shoves you onto the bed with inhuman strength, how can you refute her?" A sob ripped from my chest, overflowing with grief. "Isa is my whole life, Jas. I would never consciously hurt her! I almost want you to dump me in a pyre!"

Jasper took a deep breath and released me, linking his arms behind him. He paced the floor like he were a caged animal, taking a furtive glance with each pass. "_Nearly_ is the optimum word here, Emmett. She's mostly vampire, but partially human—easily broken. I think you should call Carlisle. I'm worried about those bruises. If you hurt _sweet cheeks_, my baby sister, again, I'll rip your cold heart from your chest. Got it?"

**_~~TEC~~_**

Calling Carlisle and petitioning for his assistance was, in all probability, the most awkward conversation of my long existence. This event possibly supersedes my four dietary failures, subsequent hatred, and imposed silence from my family members (which sadly, will also happen in this case). I'm far from eloquent and sounded like a stuttering fool.

_"This is Carlisle," my father said stoically into the receiver._

_"Carlisle…yeah, I need to come home immediately. Something happened. Something bad," I stuttered._

_"Emmett," Carlisle growled. "Is it Isa? Has she become ill?"_

_I raked my hand across my face and blew out a breath of unnecessary air. "No, not sick. Injured, though."_

_"How? Is she breathing? Bleeding...Oh, God. I hope she's not bleeding—"_

_"Carlisle!" I rebuked, effectively cutting him off. "She's breathing. There's blood. I may have injured her by accident…"_

_A gasp, sharp whispers, and a shriek echoed in the background. I sighed an braced myself for my Esme's wrath. _

_"Emmett Cullen!" my mother, for all intents and purposes, admonished me. "She's human! A tiny little thing! If she's seriously hurt, I'm setting the boys and your father on you!"_

_A rustling in the receiver. _

_"Emmett, your mother and I will be there in fifteen minutes, at most. Keep her comfortable. We'll talk later."_

…and that's the conversation that led me to be stuck between two very pissed off vampires on the couch.

* * *

**_Well? What'd ya' think? Reviews are always appreciated._**

**AN:**Bella, Charlie, and Renata's blood/situation is slightly non-canon. Shielded individuals are the only people who are singers, and they affect all vampires differently, some more strongly than others. (Yes, Bella is still Edward's singer.) Families with more than one shield in the lineage, especially paternally related, are stronger. The sisters were unable to smell Charlie's blood when they met him because of his age. The older you are, the stronger the shield. When Eleazar determined Bella's gift, he forced Bella to hone her skills early on so none of the coven attacked her.


End file.
